A Life in the Makai
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: INUYYH HieixKagxSess Inuyasha chooses Kikyo but wants Kagome to stay. In emotional turmoil Kagome accidentally manipulates the well into taking her to the Makai. There she meets Hiei and is reintroduced into a open minded Sesshoumaru.
1. Stay With Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary: **Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children, turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me. You would know how much I was attracted to danger if you knew...Sesshoumaru became involved as well.

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing:**Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru

* * *

_"Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down..." _-'Family Portrait' by Pink

* * *

**Stay With Me?**

It was true. The horrifying reality was true. Inuyasha doesn't love me. I had always known his feelings for me weren't the feelings he held for Kikyo. Though I knew it...it still hurt. It hurt and there was nothing I could do about it. It was as if my soul was being pulled from my body all over again. The worst part was Kikyo's laughing smirk over Inuyasha's shoulder when he told me.

Her victorious smile. Her eyes were full of malice as they stared at me, the cold yet distinctly beautiful gray orbs stared at me with a hate that was both unnatural and unwarranted. I had never done anything to deserve the pain she put me through. The way she called Inuyasha late at night, the way she tried to hurt me.

I deserved none of it. Then Inuyasha looked at me, his golden eyes soft and begging when he asked the question that had Kikyo's smug smirk wiped off of her face.

_I choose Kikyo, Kagome… but will you still stay with me?_

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and her eyes were colder. I had nodded to Inuyasha, the tears blurring in my eyes. I gave him a small reassuring smile and then turned away. I nodded because I had once told him...I would stay with him...I once told him that it didn't matter what he did...I would stay. I softly whispered to him I wanted to go home and he nodded in understanding. It was the first time he let me go with out argument. I guess he was more understanding then I knew.

Slowly I began to understand why he chose Kikyo. The cruel reality was that Inuyasha and Kikyo really did love one another but Naraku tore them away from each other. It didn't make the pain any better. Naraku. He started all of this. It's all his fault that I am here, that Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other, Sango has no living family, Miroku can't settle down and have children, and that Shippo is parent less.

I wanted to hate him but deep down...it was hard for me to hate any one. There was only one time I hated Kikyo and it was nothing more than a fleeting moment. I turned from the couple and ran from them. I ran through the forest and through the village. On the outskirts I passed Sesshoumaru but he grabbed my arm, preventing me from going further.

"Miko...what is that has caused your tears?" he asked me softly. He lifted his free arm, the one that I had restored, and wiped one of my tears away.

"It has been made." I told him.

"What has been made?" he asked.

"Inuyasha had made his choice and it wasn't me." I whispered, more tears tears falling from my eyes. Sesshoumaru's golden orbs held a hint of sadness.

"That whelp never did make the best choices." he told me softly. I giggled and gave him a sad smile.

"What of you, Sesshoumaru?" I asked. "Do you always make the right choices?"

"No." he said as he released me. "There is only one choice that I do regret making." We both knew what it was and I turned from him sadly. He grasped my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "I sorry that my choice has caused you pain and on top of my choice, you have to deal with Inuyasha's. If it were any other time or if there was a way...we could...but for now..." he trailed. I nodded and in a burst of courage, I leaned up and brushed my lips against his.

"I understand...goodbye for now, Sesshoumaru." I turned away from him and left the nearly emotionless Taiyoukai alone with his thoughts. I felt more tears in my eyes and ran.

Quickly I jumped into the bone eaters well and felt the magic of time flow around me. It was a warm feeling that made my sadness disappear for a fleeting moment before. It caressed my body in a mother's embrace and then it faded away, leaving me with my thoughts. I stayed in the well for what seemed like hours with nothing more than my tears until I felt the cold. I looked up and noticed the snow slowly falling around the well, that the well for some reason didn't transfer me home.

Slowly I climbed the vines on the side of the well and looked at my surroundings once I reached the top. It was snowing and there were fewer trees. The sky was a light shade of pink and I wiped my eyes. Maybe, I was transferred some where else? I flinched at the very thought.

Thankfully, in this snowy weather...I wouldn't freeze to death.

Somehow I made it into high school and wear a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a gray sweater-vest, a black business suit-like jacket, a gray, black, and white pleated plaid skirt, black knee high socks, and black shoes. I wasn't extremely cold but I was still cold.

I stretched out my aura and searched for some kind of life. At first I thought Kaede's teachings went to waste but soon I felt that every where my aura went, demons were there. Humans failed to exist. I frowned and extended my aura further...I still felt nothing.

I felt panic begin to well within me but soon gained control over my emotions. I'll admit, I'm scared and don't have any arrows or my bow with me. Carefully, as to not attract demons to my person, I tried sending miko energy to my fists. Soon I smiled when my fist glowed silver. I let the power fade and jumped back into the well, holding on to a small flicker of hope that I may be able to get back.

My hope faded when I came out of the well and saw my surroundings hadn't changed. I sighed and slowly began to walk in any direction. My miko instincts took over completely and guided me to an anonymous destination. If I stayed by the well then a demon could come and kill me. If I walked, a demon could still kill me but I had a chance of finding someone that could help me.

The sky was turning black with every passing moment and it was getting colder and colder. I shivered and began to blow into my hands. It wasn't very much help because my hands were so cold that they hurt. I lost track of how long I had been walking and soon I didn't care.

Snow began to fall harder and the wind had yet to still. I stopped suddenly and sat down and dug a hole in the snow. I remember seeing in a movie how sled dogs survived in the cold. The trick was to bury themselves in the snow. Maybe, it would work for me. I smiled wryly. I didn't have the fur like those dogs but I couldn't lie down and die, so to speak.

I dug a big enough hole and then covered my whole body in snow. Slowly I grew warmer and my eyes drifted shut. It was like as small yet distinctly warm cocoon or maybe I was so cold that the cold felt warm to me. Man I was tired, but I was afraid to sleep. What if a demon should choose to attack me while I was sleeping?

Carefully I erected a barrier with minimum power to protect me from demons wishing me to do harm. It wouldn't attract demons but it would hold them back should they try and hurt me. I yawned to myself, the event of the day wearing on me. Slowly I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was in the Makai because I was bored and needed to slaughter something-anything to keep me sane. I was annoyed with everyone and everything and no one could take a hint. So while slaughtering anything in path, which I'll admit, made me feel alot better, I came across a woman in the Makai. A human woman and wondered how she here. More importantly should I take her to Koenma or leave her and let her die?

I normally I would have left her to die, humans were of no concern to me, and this human was no different. Every now and then a human would some how get here but I never did really do anything about it. If Koenma didn't assign me to get the human then they were pretty much SOL. As I turned from the small human...I felt something flare behind me. I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at her.

She had released some spiritual energy that seemed _pure. _It was much like that humans, Sensui's, power but it was different in a sense that it was _purer_. I watched her fists glow a silver color and I looked at her curiously. What was she? I had remembered this feeling from years ago, before the barriers were put into place.

I searched the smallest and darkest corners of mind until the word came to me.

_Miko._

How had a _miko_ gotten into the _Makai_? The girl sighed and then she was looking around. She took off in a random direction and I followed her closely. If there was a miko in the Makai...I wondered what she would do and how much blood shed was about to happen. Demons from the past, demons that _remembered_, did not take kindly to her kind.

I watched the human walk all day and not once did she stop. I'll give her this, she was stronger then most humans I had encountered. She stopped sometime after dark and dug a hole in the ground, soon she covered her body in the snow. Hn. Smart wench.

I internally battled with myself and decided she could provide me with some amusement and I wanted to keep her alive to see how this little adventure came to turn out. It would be amusing to say the least. I sat in a tree and felt a small barrier surround her. I used the hi part of me and allowed heat to encase her in a cocoon of warmth.

I leaned against the tree and slowly dozed into a very light sleep.

* * *

KYN: So I decided to try and revise this story because I wrote the first few chapters a few years ago and it just wasn't me. I plan to revise several stories actually.  
Youko: It's for your benefit and her own.  
Alucard: She should just leave it.  
KYN: Neither of you are helping. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Lady of the North?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary: **Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

_"One last kiss...before I go..." - _'To be Loved' Papa Roach**

* * *

**

**Lady of the North?**

I awoke early that morning, the cold not nearly as biting as it was before. I moved from my warm little spot in the snow and closed my eyes against the harsh whiteness of the snow compared to the darkness that had buried me last night. I stood, shaking the snow off my body, and looked around. A new blamket of snow had fallen last night. Slowly I spread out my aura and felt a demon near by. He didn't seem very hotile but I knew he was there.

He wasn't my concern and with his power level...I definantly didn't want to do anything that could upset him. I left him alone.

Once more, I looked around let a small giggle spill forth from my lips. Snow was falling gently creating an almost fairy tale like atmosphere. It was one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen. The sky was a gray color (screw the Makai pink) with white clouds floating by. It was beautiful and it seemd almost peaceful and serene.

"Mommy!"

Err… scratch that last comment.

I turned to the direction I heard the cry and I saw clips of a pat where Shippo had no parents. I would be damned if another child went parentless again. I ran in the direction I heard the scream and prayed to every god I knew, I wasn't late to save someone from a life of pain. I crashed through the trees and into a clearing, where I saw a large unclassifiable demon. On the ground in the snow was a mother cat demon. I looked at her body and saw the blood stain the snow black and knew...she was dying. In front of her...there were four kittens. Three girls and one boy.

"Hey ugly!" I silently cursed Inuyasha for teaching me his manners. I was with him way too long. The demon turned to me and his fangs wer revealed in a yellow, vicious smile.

"A human." he muttered. "I don't know how you got here but I won't let you leave." he smirked. He lumbered towards me and I felt like smirking. The energy within my body, was released into a blast of silver energy. The demon screamed loudly before turning to ash in the wind.

I looked at the kittens and sighed. So small, so fragile. The oldest was the male and he had short black hair, blue eyes, a black tail, pointed ears, claws, and fangs. He wore a black silk male kimono held by a silver sash. The second oldest was a girl with long blonde hair, gold eyes, a gold tail, pointed ears, claws, and fangs. She wore a silver silk kimono, with pink sakura blossoms, and a pink obi.

The third was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, a gold tail, pointed ears, claws and fangs. She wore a silk blue kimono with a white obi. The last was the youngest and held a small stuffed bunny . The had long black hair, gold eyes, pointed ears, a black tail, claws, and fangs. She wore a white silk kimono with a red obi.

"What is you want, human?" snarled the male, standing protectively in front of his family.

"Nothing." I stated simply. I walked towards him but he snarled. "I heard a cry and came to see if I could help." I told him, my eyes softening.

"Get away from us!" he yelled as I came closer.

"Hush…my son." the mother whispered. She beckoned me forward and pulled out a parchment. "I sense that you are a miko…I don't know how you got into the Makai but you are pure…of heart. You…saved my kittens and for that…I am grateful…"

"Please miss…don't talk." I whispered as I sat by her head.

"I am the Lady of the Northern Lands…Layla…Takamia. I want you to take over…and take care of my kittens…I smell a kitsune kit on you…within your blood…I can tell he is your…adopted…so I trust you…please…do this and allow me to go in peace." she pleaded. I flinched and wondered...was this a good idea?

Probably not.

"What do I have to do?" I asked,

"Open the parchment…sign your name in blood…at the bottom." I did as was told after she poked me finger with her claws. Soon she did the same. "Give this to my advisor…in my home…he'll give you the details. You are now…Lady of the Northern Lands…Kagome."

"Um…how do you know my name?" I asked, vaguely wondering if she were a mind reader. Her answer had me blush with embaressment.

"I read it dear…" she said with a light gurgly laugh. "Now all you must do is find…" she trailed off and coughed. She closed her eyes and died.

"What happened to mommy?" asked the youngest girl. "Is she sleeping?"

I felt tears brim my eyes and I turned my head away. I heard one of the children speak in hushed tones. The little girl screamed and ran to me. She jumped into my arms surprising me. Her eyes filled with tears and I let a tear fall from my eye. I cursed the cruelty of life.

"Chisa!" all three older children yelled.

"Tell me where is my mother?! Please!" she sobbed out. I held her close and patted her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Listen to me. Your mommy is watching over you from a better place. She loves you and wants you to be happy." I whispered.

"But where is she?!" she cried, hysteria reaching her voice.

"Your mother is where all beings go. She went to a beautiful place called heaven."

"When will she come back?" she asked, calming slightly.

"She won't, but I have an idea." I said softly. "You can come with me until I find your father."

"Our father is dead as well." the oldest sister spoke. "We are alone."

"Where is your home?"

"A days walk from here." the male said.

"I'll take you home." I told the little girl in my lap. "My name is Kagome, what are your names?"

"I am Tsume." the brother said.

"My name is Umeniko." the oldest sister said with a bow.

"My name is Chime." the second sister murmured.

"I'm Chisa." answered the small girl in my lap. I smiled, stood up, and nodded.

"Well...we should get going." I told them softly.

"What will we do with Mother?" asked Tsume.

"Would you like to bury her?" I asked softly.

All three children nodded and began to dig in the snow. I helped and we soon buried their mother. Slowly I turned around and began walking. The kittens followed behind me, still mourning their mom. I couldn't blame them. I wouldn't blame them. They just lost their mother and I wonder what Shippo was feeling at this moment.

"You heard what your mother said, right?" I asked putting the parchment in my pocket.

"Yes." Tsume said softly. "You are now legally our mother and new Lady of the Northern Lands."

"Mama Kagome?" asked Chisa. I smiled at the name she gave me.

"Yes, dearest?"

"I'm hungry."

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked. One by one each child nodded. "Okay. Wait right here, be silent, and don't walk out of my barrier."

The four nodded and I created a silver barrier around the small clearing. Slowly I walked away creating a map in my head by looking at the different landmarks. Ahead of me a mother snow rabbit and three baby rabbits were walking. I sighed and created a spirit bow and arrows. I shot four arrows…each hitting the rabbits.

* * *

Stupid woman. She is going to take care of three kittens and become Lady of the North? The Lords of the Makai are not going to be happy. They'll slowly take the lands and then kill her. How stupid can you get? Plus...she's human. The Makai will be in an uproar. I better report this to that stupid toddler.

I quickly crossed into a drift in the barrier that took me to Koenma's office. He was showing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yusuke a picture of the woman I saw in the Makai. She was crying and looking at the full moon as fireflies flew around her.

_"Am I cursed to be forever damned without love? Am I unworthy of the love the God's so graciously denied me? What must I do to gain the love that I want?"_

"This is Kagome Higurashi. We believe that she was kidnapped by a demon and left in the snow region of the Makai to die. She may be dying, knowing she is mere a human-"

"Hn. You believe wrong. The human is alive, taking care of the **late** Lady of the North's kittens. She saved them from a demon and before Lady Layla died...she made the onna new **Lady of the North."**

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked. Hiei gave the toddler a glare.

"Yes. She's heading to her knew home at this moment."

"Why didn't you bring her here?!" Koenma sceeched.

"It's not my concern."

"Bring her here NOW! All four of GO!"

"Sheesh. I didn't even do anything and the damn toddler is yelling at me." Yusuke muttered as a portal appeared.

"YUSUKE!"

* * *

KYN: Hey people! Wow did you like the chapter? I decided to add the little new Lady of the North as a nice twist. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Youko: So...do I get the girl?  
KYN: _(bluntly) _No.  
Youko: But why?!  
KYN: This is Hiei's story.  
Youko: Hiei this and Hiei that! I am way better than that shorty! I'm gorgeous! I'm smart! I'm-  
Alucard: (_cough)_ concieted (_cough cough)  
_KYN: _(sweatdrops_) Run Alucard.


	3. Meetings and Transformations

Diclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary: **Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

_"Don't hold me up now...I can stand my own ground..."_ 'Prayer of the Refugee' by Rise Against**

* * *

**

**Meetings and Transformations**

I made sure that each child was well fed before moving on. We began walking with Tsume taking the lead. As we walked I lightly made conversation with the girls. They had asked me where I was from and when I said the human world, they had gasped and wanted to know everything about it. I told them as much as I could to keep their minds off the death of their mother. After a few hours, Tsume stopped and looked at me.

"Your new lands are loaded with traps and demons. For us to get by safely, you'll need to reach out your aura and spike your power. Your power signiture should allow us safe passage."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and willed my power to spike. It did and demons in the vicinity moved away. "Done."

"Then let's continue."

We continued to walk in complete silence, each waiting to be attacked at a moments notice. We followed a small trail that led to the heart of the forest. That's when I felt a dragon demon's aura come at us with amazing speed. I threw up a quick barrier and he ran in to it; sending him several feet away.

Sprawled on the floor in front of me was the dragon demon. He was beautiful. He had short shoulder length greenish black hair and deep green eyes. He was taller than me about a head and had claws and fangs. He had blackish green leathery wings extending from his back and a thin sparkling scaly green tail. He wore a black fishnet jacket over a black longsleeved shirt and black cargo pants. He was barefoot and glaring at me.

"Human." his soft but beautiful voice snapped. "Where is the Lady of the North?"

"You're looking at her." Umeniko answered sadly.

"What?" the demon asked; disbelief written on his beautiful features. "Where is your mother?"

"Mother is dead, Kaname." Tsume answered softly. "She transferred all rights to her land and things to Kagome. Show him the parchment."

I did as I was told and Kaname looked at me quickly. His eyes were pained but he shook away the sadness and smiled at me. I set down my barrier and he grabbed my hand. He went down on one knee, his head bowed and then...he brushed his lips across my knuckles. I blushed and watched him stand once again.

"I am sorry for your loss." he whispered to the children.

"S'alright, Kani." Chime answered softly.

"I am Kaname." Kaname said softly; turning to me. "I am the royal advisor. I sense some kitsune in you...why is that?"

"I adopted a kitsune kit not to long ago." I whispered softly.

"Where is the child now?"

"I don't know." I said softly; the pain present in my voice because I knew that I may never see him again.

"How is it you are in the Makai, Lady Kagome?"

"Let's talk later." I said with a meaningful glance to the children.

"Of course, Lady Kagome."

"Please, call me Kagome and if you begin to bow...I will have to hit on the head." I said playfully trying to make the best of my new situation.

"Okay, Kagome." he purred; watching me blush. He chuckled and turned around. "Please follow me. We'll be in the castle within the hour."

I nodded and picked up Chisa whom yawned loudly. I smiled down at her and made myself wonder how this child could forget her mother so easily. It upset me and I wondered about it for awhile. I was pulled from my musings when Chisa pulled a lock of my hair. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"I didn't forget mother." she whispered to my surprise. "I am a mind reader. I didn't mean to go into your mind I'm sorry. Put up a barrier and I won't go in. Anyway...I didn't forget about mommy. I just don't want to hurt." she ended sadly, her her pain and hurt showing thickly.

"I can read emotions." Umeniko confessed.

"And I can replay moments in time if I touch a specific item." Chime smiled.

"And your brother?" I asked.

"Tsume...Tsume can see your past by touching you. Unlike Chime who has to touch objects." Ume answered.

"It must be hard, having those powers." I said softly.

"It is!" Chime agreed but seeming happy. "You get used to it and well...you enjoy it!"

"I see." I smiled.

I kept walking until we came to a large gate. Kaname pushed it open and I was greeted by a breath taking sight. Lady Layla had a beautiful home. It was four stories high and seemed to have a very gothic feel to it. It was large and seemed to have over a hundred rooms. Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

He opened the beautiful black wooden doors and we were greeted by at least fifty servents. They saw the children and began smiling. Several of them came forward and tried to take the children from me. On instinct I growled lowly and threatening. Several of the demons growled back but I snarled at them. I let my miko energy flare; warning them. When I realized what I was doing...I shook my head and looked at Kaname.

What had just happened?

"I have horrible news for you." Kaname said after everyone quieted down. "Lady Layla has died. This young woman was given the rights to the Lands. She is Lady Kagome of the North. Before anyone says anything...I have the parchment in which she signed." he took the parchment from me as I handed it to him and showed it to the servents. Several snarled while others cried. "Kagome is a miko and when she signed this...she was given some demonic traits. I believe that they are already starting to show in her behavior. She has an adopted kitsune child and will most likely turn into a kitsune hanyou."

"A human turned half demon? She'll bring ruin to us all!" several people yelled.

"No." Tsume spoke. "This woman is strong and she will take care of us. She has a kind heart and she will take care of our people."

"What do you know?!" a male growled; stalking forth. "You are just a child!" he lifted his leg to kick him and before any of us knew it...he was on the floor...with my hand wrapped around his throat. Purification energy pouring from my hands.

"Try and touch my child again." I snarled. "I _dare_ you."

"Kagome." Kaname spoke softly. "Release him."

Slowly I let go but made sure that he lived with that scar for the rest of his life. Now he would know that whenever he looked at himself, he tried to hurt what was mine and now he paid the price. Next time I would kill this horrid demon in front of me. I stood and looked at Tsume and than towards the other servents.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. You will not refer to me as 'Lady Kagome' just Kagome please. I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if you so much as look at these children wrong. I can and will fulfill my promist to Lady Layla and take care of these children and her lands as well as her people. I won't let anything happen to you."

Most of the demon's nodded their approval while a few were still wary and I nodded. I was happy that some of them were okay with me. I would gain the trust of the others eventually. Right now I was tired and the effects of the day were taking their tole on me. I looked at Kaname and made my towards him. I than passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**: A week later :**

I smiled. I fell into the role of Lady of the North easily. With Kaname as my advisor, I was doing great. I got along with all the servents except for a hawk demon named Hanako. She seemed to really dislike me and I still didn't know why. I stayed in the master bedroom with the children whom often slept with me. I wore exquisite kimono's and found out that I was really, _really_ wealthy. I mean I could easily support Japan with what I had.

Kaname trained me in the morning with a sword and the rest of the day we did some patroling of my lands. I found out that I really was slowly becoming a hanyou kitsune. My hair had stayed black but now had red streaks. I also grew a long soft tail and had developed claws and fangs. My ears migrated to the top of my head and were now red with black tips much like my tail. I was a red kitsune because that's what Shippo is.

I danced around Kaname; humming a song and than I saw Kaname stop. His eyes were stuck on something in front of us and I followed his line of sight. My eyes fell upon three men and held back my gasp as I saw how handsome they were.

The first was a handsome man in his early twenties. He was a hanyou had slicked back jet black hair, defiant chocolate brown eyes, he was tan and well built. He was taller than myself by four or five inches. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a white shirt, tight blue jeans, and white shoes.

The second was a hybrid. He had the aura's off ice and fire fighting. He was shorter than me two or three inches and had black gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the center, crimson eyes that screamed danger, and he too was tan. He wore a black trench-coat that buttoned on the side, a white scraf, a white bandana, black pants, black shoes, and a sword at his side. I was immediately attracted to him.

The final was a man that had another soul of a demon within him. He had long beautiful red hair, emerald green eyes, and fair ivory skin. He seemed to be feminine but those thoughts flew out the window when I saw the red turtleneck hugging his muscular chest, he also had black slacks, and black shoes.

"Are you Lady Kagome?" the red head asked.

"Yep. Can I help you?"

"That's not the woman. The other woman was human." the hybrid snarled.

"I was turned into a demon though." I snapped back. "And how did you know I was human?"

"Hn." he said, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

At his one word answer I growled and he growled back. I cracked my knuckles and was about to lunge at him but something connected with my midsection. I was about to attack the intruder but his aura overlapped my own and I felt tears prick my eyes. I looked at the top of red hair and whimpered as moisture soaked my kimono.

"Mother." the voice whispered.

"Oh Shippo." I whispered, putting a clawed hand to his cheek. He looked about thirteen and I felt like crying again. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and Kaname looked at me with concern.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Kaname, this is my son, Shippo. Shippo meet my royal advisor Kaname."

"Royal?" Shippo asked. "What kind of trouble have you gotten into now Mama?" he asked, tears steadily falling from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I caught a familiar scent on the wind." he smiled.

I examined him and noticed how he had now reached up to my breasts. His hair was slightly longer but still held by a turquoise bow. He wore black hakama's and a turgoise hiori like the color of his eyes. His eyes seemed older and I felt regret. I never came back. I realized that and needed it to be confirmed.

"I didn't come back, did I?" I asked softly.

"The well sealed." Shippo whispered, tears falling faster from his eyes. I grabbed his hand and picked him up and into my embrace.

"If you demons would follow me...we can chat at the house. For now don't do anything stupid or death will be blessing when I get through with you." I snarled.

* * *

**KYN:** Revise number three. I am on a roll!  
**Alucard:** You aren't doing much revising.  
**Youko:** She is to!  
**Alucard:** How?  
**Youko:** She's adding description and...  
**KYN and Youko:** Description makes the world go round.  
**Alucard:** Good lord. Please review!


	4. Story

Diclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary: **Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

_"Take these misunderstandings and send them back where they came from!" _-'All Nereids Beware' by Chiodos**

* * *

**

**Story**

Kagome held Shippo close and hid the sadness that threatened to engulf her very well. She didn't look towards the demons that were following her. No, she looked at the demon in her arms. Her son. Her son that was left without a mother. Her son that lost a mother to death and another to time. Well, he wouldn't suffer anymore, she would make sure of that.

Walking to the mansion was a silent affair and when they reached the gates, the guards eyed the new comers with distrust but allowed them in when they saw they were with Kagome and Kaname. They walked through the front door and towards a gathering room filled with large sitting pillows and a large low table.

"Please have a seat." she motioned, taking a seat herself. The men did as they were told and sat in front of Kagome while Kaname sat next to her. "Please tell me who are and what you want in my lands?"

"We were sent on a mission to retrive a human woman by Lord koenma of the Rekai. He thought she was kidnapped by a demon and then brought here. It seems as though she was turned demon and has become the Lady of the Northern Lands." the red head stated with a small wry smile. "I am Kurama."

"I'm Yusuke." the bad boy introduced himself.

"Hiei." Mr. Spikey hair huffed out.

"Is that all?" Kaname asked.

"No. Koenma wants to meet Lady Kagome."

"When?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." Kurama answered and Kagome looked to Kaname.

"We can go in a few days. You'll be free." Kaname nodded. Kagome swiftly turned her attention to the three other occupants.

"Can he wait that long?" Kagome asked.

"That damn toddler is going to have to." Yusuke laughed.

"Okay then. You're welcome to stay until I am ready to leave." Kagome offered.

"We'll do that. Thank you, Lady Kagome." Kurama replied.

"Please, call me Kagome." the three occupants nodded their heads at her request. Just then thumping and crashing was heard coming down the stairs and Kagome smiled while Shippo narrowed his eyes. Four kittens ran into the room.

"Mama Kagome!" they yelled prepared to leap onto Kagome but a deep growl from Shippo stopped them from coming any closer. Kagome looked down at her son somewhat shocked.

"Back off." he snarled viciously in their direction, baring his fangs, his less bushy tail brisitling. That's when she noticed his primal feet were gone and replaced by regular feet.

"And who are to tell us to back off?" Tsume growled, his own tail bristing.

"Her son." Shippo snarled.

"Yeah, well we're her children." Tsume replied smugly.

"Kagome is a red fox, not a cat." Shippo replied just as smugly.

"She adopted us." Tsume said thinking he got Shippo there.

"She adopted me first." Shippo smirked. Tsume had nothing to say to that and whimpered. "I'm older by a couple hundred years kid. Kagome adopted me before you were born and I haven't see her in years so let me spend some time with her or believe me when I say there will be hell to pay." Shippo snarled, his eyes glowing an earie green causing a large head of an ogre breathing fire to appear. The kittens screamed and cowered behind the nearst person. That person just happened to be...Hiei.

"Get away." he growled. "It's just an illusion!"

"Shippo." Kagome scolded. The illusion fell and his eyes turned back to normal. He looked away and stuck his nose in the air, legs crossed, a very Inuyasha like gesture. As though reading her thoughts he turned to smile at her.

"I spent a couple hundred years with Inuyasha and his mate. I picked up somethings from him." he smiled. My throat clogged and I cleared it.

"Mate?" Kagome asked and he nodded vigorously. "So he mated Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" he asked, looking confused. "Oh! Kikyo! No. He didn't mate her. He couldn't, it was against the very laws of nature. He kept her company for fifteen years and then she wanted to die a warriors death. She walked into demon infested land and allowed her self to be killed. Inuyasha mated Shiori, the little bat hanyou. Sesshoumaru named him Lord of the Western Lands a few hundred years ago after they settled their differences and Sesshoumaru was named the Makai Lord. I haven't forgiven Inuyasha for mating Shiori and I never will. I know it was his fault you left but now I know why you never came back.

Inuyasha and Shiori are living in the Western Palace and have had many children. Sometimes Kagome, I know it's you he wishes were by his side. I don't like Shiori though. After Inuyasha took me in, he became my father and she wanted to be my mother but I told her that I had mother and I would see her one day. Sango and Miroku live in the West as Inuyasha's advisors-"

"Sango and Miroku are alive?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We won the final battle and the jewel kind of made a wish on its own and made Sango and Miroku demons. Sango is a fire demon while Miroku is a wind demon. Cute, huh? They have more kids then I can count and they have their mother's temper and father's perverse nature. I also spent a hundred years with them and another hundred with Sesshoumaru whom treats me like a son. Sess is still unmated and hasn't even looked at anyone since you left. Rin was killed in an inner war, wrong place at the wrong time, Kohaku was killed by Naraku and his body decayed. Tenseiga couldn't save him.

In a couple of months I'll hit my growth day and I'll be roughly twenty and I'll mate Souten. Although I look thirteen now, kitsunes get a major growth spurt after awhile and my final one is coming up soon. Everyone will be happy to see you." Shippo whispered.

"So it was Shiori in the end." Kagome whispered.

"From what I've seen, Layla is dead. You are now the new Lady of the North. That means that messengers should have already been sent to the other lands and the Lords and Ladies should be coming to greet you not knowing who you are, correct?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't send messagers." Kagome replied.

"Oh yes you did." Kaname replied,

"What?! When?!" Kagome screeched, eyes wide.

"Tuesday."

* * *

_"Kagome. Since Lady Layla is dead we have to inform the other lands of this developement." Kaname told Kagome as she ate another sweet roll._

_"Mmmhm." she replied._

_"Do you want to hear about the other Lords and Ladies?"_

_"Nuh-uh." Kagome rplied._

_"They'll most likely be here once they get the letters. Is that oaky?"_

_"Mmmhm."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

"You should know better then to talk to me as I am eating sweets!" Kagome yelled.

"I didn't know! You've only been here a week!" he cried as she reached over to choke him.

"Oh god! What am I going to do?!"

"Hey Kagome!" Yusuke called.

"WHAT?!" she snapped.

"We can help out if you need it." Yusuke replied. Kagome smiled and jumped over the table and into a blushing mazoukan's arms.

"Thank you!" she replied over and over.

No one noticed red eyes narrowing at the pair. No one except a pair of turquoise eyes and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

KYN: Another revised chapter though it was fine. Alucard and Youko are busy right now and are unable to say hello. Sorry this chapter is short. You know what do! Review please!


	5. Beast

**Diclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary:** Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

KYN: Here's the deal. It's time to play...answer those review questions!!

From a **Tearainy:**

Oh god that sweets coment was hillariouse! I mean come on that just tells you that Kagome and Hiei are ment to be! Also who's are the blue eyes? I have to know! So please up-date again as soon as you can!

**Reply:** The turquoise eyes are Shippo's.

From **madmiko: (**So, she became a hanyou? Eh.What exactly triggered that?)And Inuyasha rejected her for Kikyou before they defeated Naraku?)(Sango is a fire demon? Sango is a fire demon?)(She really kind of left all of them and her real family behind, didn't she?) (What was that bit about Sess never taking a mate and never even looking after she left?)

**Reply: **Well, when Kagome signed Lady Layla's contract...she was given some demonic attributes so she could better protect her lands. Because she had first adopted Shippo, Kagome already had Shippo's blood running through her veins. Due to the fact that she had adopted him first, she turned into a kitsune hanyou. Inuyasha did reject Kagome before the final battle and the jewel has disappeared because it made a wish for the group, turning Sango and Miroku demons. Sango is a fire demon due to her fiery temper. Kagome is in the future but in the Makai. We LOOVE FLUFFY!! His part will be explained later...

IF madmiko is reading this part...I LOOOOOVE YOUR STORIES!! You have written by far the best Hiei/Kag ever! It makes me really happy to know you like my story! I love your story 'Black Widow Miko'. For those who haven't read it...I recommend it. It's a very well done story. Since I actually read your file...I know you have four kids...so guessing...you have to be at least 37-40 because my own mother has three kids and she is 35. Getting a teacher's license is roughly four to eight years I believe. So if you left from high-school to college directly and I say six years of college we can say that was you at twenty four but you have been married four 17 years so saying you got married at twenty you'd be 37.

So to get a review from an obviously more experienced person life-wise as well education wise(college professor!) I am really honoured to say the least. Considering the fact that I am between the ages 15 and 18 and have less experience to know you like it makes me really happy, for lack of a better word. Thanks for the extensive and very detailed review.

**To My Readers:**

I'm changing my writing style. I realized earlier as I was reading this story that a few chapters were done 2006 and my writing wasn't very well done. So I'm switching to how I write at this moment. Hopefully you'll see the changes and comment on them.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIWED!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!

_--Hiei--_

(Youko)

Kurama

**Strong**

**_Kagome_ **

* * *

_"A ship wreck...left stranded...a cast away..." -'_All Nereids Beware' by Chiodos

* * *

**Beast**

"The Lords and Ladies of the Makai are coming?" Tsume and Chime (the -ime Chime's name sounds like -ime in hime.) asked quickly. Kaname nodded and all four kittens were up and moving, yelling for their personal maids.

"They should be here sometime today if the letter was given on time." Kaname told Kagome.

"Oshiko!" yelled Umeniko from upstairs. "Where is my events kimono?! The Lords and Ladies are coming!" she cried as thumps and bangs were heard and the padding of feet followed. Shippo chuckled and smirked.

"Why are you smirking, kid?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know the Lords and Ladies. I don't need to get dressed for them." he replied, his smirk widening. Kagome scoffed and pushed him from her lap. "Hey!"

"Kaname, see if you can find some clothes to fit Shippo. Just for being mean, you have to get dressed nicely for the Lords and Ladies." Kagome said with a smile. "It's been a long time since you've had a mother and before you grow with that little spurt of yours, I'm going to be the mother I wasn't for you."

Shippo smiled and nodded and followed after Kaname. Kagome sighed and looked to the Rekai Tentei and stood. She went to a window and looked outside for a few moments before turning back to the the three men in front of her. She gave them a heart melting smile that was slightly strained.

"The man I loved is coming here today. It will be very stressful to me. The people that are coming have some nasty tempers on them..." she trailed off as her eyes took a far away look to them, as though recalling a memory. "I ask you to not fight with them physically. Can you do that?"

"If they start it...it's over. Heads will roll." Yusuke huffed, causing the far away look to disappear from her eyes.

"I have no qualms with that, do you Hiei?" Kurama asked to the silent Forbidden child next to him.

Said Forbidden child was staring at Kagome with something akin to a slight understanding before those crimson colored eyes placed a wall of ice up. Kurama could have been imagining things...Hiei understood no one. He was always cold and always emotionless. Kurama had known Hiei for many years and never did he understand someone elses feelings. He barely understood his own. Yes, Kurama must have been imagining things.

What a very weird hanyou. Very, very wierd. Adopting four neko's and a kitsune child...very weird indeed. No one, demon, human, or other would have adopted children that were not of their family. Even then, that is rare. It made me wonder slightly that if she was around when I was a child...would she have taken me in as well? Would she have shown me the love that she has shown these orphans? Would she have cared?

I noticed then that everyone was waiting for my answer and I turned away from the woman. I didn't want to know if she would have cared for me. I'm a Forbidden child, these children were regular demons. Our cases were not similar and no one would have taken me in, no matter _who _they might have been. I was alone and I was different.

"Hn. I make no promises." I replied. The woman nodded and she merely smiled.

(Having problems, cutie?) I heard a voice echo in my head and I almost groaned aloud at the silken voice that was purring.

-_- Go away, fox.--_

(But, Hiei! I worry for you.) the voice laughed.

Youko, leave Hiei be. Kurama said as he entered the mental conversation.

(He's thinking really hard though! It's scary! He may be plotting to take over the ningenkai...again.)

_-- I am not. _-- I huffed back.

(Ooo! You're thinking of that sexy kitsune hanyou then! Right?)

Youko!

_-- No! I'm not_!-- I all but snarled at him.

(It's nothing to be ashamed of.) Youko placated. (She is a very beautiful being. Even my counter part thinks so!)

At that I did manage to snarl. Kurama looked at me and I turned my head away from him completely. I held no feelings for the hanyou wench. She was nothing...a Lady of the Makai like Makuro. Nothing more, nothing less. She was just another female with female fantasies. Nothing.

Youko. Really, Hiei, I am sorry. Youko seems a little eccentric today. Kurama said, his apology very true.

_-- Hn.--_

* * *

Such a sad aura. It cries out to me and makes my own heart bleed. Good god, what happened to this poor soul to make him so...sad. I looked Hiei's aura once again and found it black and red. Red for blood that he has spilt...black for the pain that he feels. I walked back to the table slightly closer to Hiei than I was before and stretched my aura, a silver and green, to his and watched as the colors molded together in perfect harmony.

The red faded some...the black turned purple...he was healing.

I watched the emotions that shouldn't have been there, play on his face. I placed a hand under my chin and watched. There was first confusion followed by a calm expression and then relief followed by anger. His red eyes narrowed at me and then he was gone...he moved to where there was a sword at my neck. I was roughly pulled back against his chest and subconciously felt the muscles play against my back everytime he breathed.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" he hissed against my ear.

"Hiei!" came simotainious cries from Kurama and Yusuke. I glared at them and growled.

"Leave us." I snapped. The detectives looked reluctant for a moment before I growled again. "Leave us!"

The detectives scrambled away but not without one last look a hiyoukai holding me with the edge of his blade against my neck. He growled at me and something told me to whimper. So that's what I did. I whimpered pitifully, a small sound from the back of my throat that sounded more like a kitten's cry. I felt Hiei tense behind me and then he did something that scared me. The blade was lessened against my skin and then he...he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

What the **fuck** did that whimper mean?!

"H-Hiei?" I asked tentively.

"Not here at the moment." a deeper voice that was not Hiei's yet was answered me back.

"W-what are you talking -oh god- about?" asked as he nipped the sensitive skin on my shoulder with fangs.

"I'm one of Hiei's blood beasts...his hi(fire) beast to be exact. I'm the more passionate of Hiei's counter parts." he said huskily against the fox like ear on my head. I was shorter than him by several inches and the next thing I knew...I was purring. Claws that he didn't have before, were scratching the soft and silken ear.

"Mmhmm." I hummed to him through the purring. He pulled away and he turned my around to face him. I saw that instead of his usual crimson eyes, I saw black there now with gold rimming the pupil. His hair also had several streaks of red in it. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"You called." his hi beast laughed. "That little **whimper** is **mating** whimper, love." he chuckled and I didn't like this new and touchy Hiei at all...I barely liked the normal Hiei! "Why did you bask us in your aura?"

"That was to get rid of some of the pain." I replied as I struggled to pull away from him.

"Hiei doesn't want your help but I certainly do, and with several problems." he whispered, kissing my neck.

Fuu-uuk.

His tongue slid across skin tasting, teasing. I whimpered again as a pleasent shudder ripped through my body. He growled happily, the vibrations rumbling through my own body. He sat me against the table and then my top was falling off. His claws dug into my back pleasently and then he was gone.

Fuu-uuk.

I looked around and saw Kaname growling in front of me protectively. I shook that hazy lust-filled fog from my mind and then it hit me full force on what I was about to do. Because I **whimpered** the wrong way...I was about shamelessly fuck a random demon that I only know the name of. I fixed my top and saw Hiei across the room. His eyes flickered from red to golden black and back and forth. Soon he looked up and his were red again.

Fuu-uuk.

Hiei is going to kill me and Kaname will kill Hiei. Fun.

I waited for one of the men to react but neither did. Hiei glared at me turned away. Kaname relaxed somewhat and turned to me, checking me over for any injuries. He nodded when he was satisfied that I was fine and he turned to reguard Hiei coolly.

_--Damn you woman.-- _I heard Hiei's voice echo in my head and I jerked up.

**_Hiei? _**I called timidly in my mind.

_--What?-- _he snarled.

**_Why can I hear you in my head?_**

_--...What?!-- _he yelled. _--Damn! Somehow we bonded and now we can communicate through our minds.--_

**_In otherwords..._**

_--We're bound, because I can't seem to place a barrier between our minds.--_

**_Is this bad?_**

_--Yes! We are linked through our minds meaning...we have a bond much likes mates do! Hearing each others thought and feeling emotions and such. Since it is a new bond and an unwanted bond, we will not be able to be move more than ten feet away from eachother. When the bond strengthens then we'll be able to go farther. --_

**_Oh._**

"Kagome, I suggest you go and get ready. The Lords and Ladies will be here soon." Kaname said with an eye on Hiei.

"How soon?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes soon." he smiled.

"I request Hiei as my personal body guard while he stays here." I said softly. Kaname looked at me suspiciously before replying.

"I doubt that is a good-"

"I am the Lady of this house." I snapped. "I will do as I choose. I want him as my guard and that is final!" I walked away with Hiei trailing close behind me. We made our way up to my room where I found my personal maid setting a kimono on the bed for me. I nodded for her to leave and she did but not before casting Hiei a scathing look. "Turn away so I can dress."

Hiei did as he was told and I slid off the clothes I was wearing and put on a light blue under kimono with a dark blue kimono over it and then put another larger white kimono that stayed open in the front. The dark blue kimono had rose petals on the hem and the white kimono had the mark of the Northern Lands on it. The Northern Lands mark was a sun.

"You can turn around now." I sighed. He did and I brushed out my hair, letting it fall in waves down to the small of my back. I heard several voices from downstairs and heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

The children piled in, each girl wearing dark blue kimono's and Shippo and Tsume wearing dark blue hiori's and black hakamas. The girls had their hair done in elaborate buns and their kimon's had a white sash with a sun on the back. The boys too wore a white sash with the sun on the back.

"They all arrived together." Umeniko spoke. "I believe that they all met each other along the way. They were placed in the Throne Room upon their usual seats."

"Are you prepared to see them again, Mother?" Shippo asked. "It will be hard because Inuyasha is now mated and you just saw him last week but for him it was 500 years ago."

"I can do this." I replied, knowing that I was lying. Hiei looked at me sharply and we left to the throne room.

I was supposed to enter the side door. I peeped in quickly and saw them all there. There was Sango who now had black and red hair, her eyes were the golden black of Hiei's hi-beast, and she didn't look a day older. She wore a black kimono with a red stripe lining the edges. Miroku looked the same but his eyes were now silver and his ears were slightly pointed. He wore a black hiori and Hakamas with a thick red stripe lining the edges.

I saw Jaken next, wearing a white outfit instead of the usual brown. It had light blue hakamas. Next to him was Kouga and he where brown once lay, white now took it's place. He looked the same as ever, maybe a year older. Next to him was Ayame and she was in what she usual wore. She too looked maybe a year older.

I next saw a demon that had his eyes closed. he had six ears and six horns. He had a very beautiful and regal face. He wore dark purple hakamas and a dark purple hiori that was opened to the mid-point of his very well defined abbs. (A/N: Meow!!) He wore a large white hiori over it that touched the floor and had the sign of a star on the back and the sleeves seemed to have been ripped off. (A/N: With the white hiori's think, Bleach. You know the jacket's that the captains wear? If you don't look it up because that is what Yomi and Kagome have on.)

Next to him was a woman that held beauty in the rarest forms. She had battle beauty. The right part of her face had been covered with a piece of cloth covering it and an optical lense. She wore a green bandana wrapped around her forhead. Her eyes were blue and she was slightly taller than myself. The woman had short redish orange hair. She wore a dark green kimono with a light green sash. At the hem of the kimono were snowflakes.

Next to her was Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke was grumbling and I almost giggled. I didn't know that he was a Lord of the Makai. Next Yusuke was Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wore a pristine white hiori, a dark blue sash with light blue lining the bottom, and light blue hakams. On the back of his hiori was a crescent moon. His golden eyes swept the room coldly, and I noticed that no one wore any wepons or armor, Sesshoumaru didn't even have his pelt.

Next Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha and Shiori. Tears filled my eyes but I didn't let them fall. The wore the opposite of Sango and Miroku. Where Red lay, black replaced, where black lay, red replaced. Inuyasha looked the same only slightly older. Shiori looked a year younger than him. She was beautiul. Her violet eyes sparkled as she leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. Her silver hair was left down and she seemed only a few inches shorter than Inuyasha.

Each lord and lady and their advisors sat on large white pillows. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to meet Hiei's crimson eyes. He had taken off his cloak to reveal a black shirt frayed edged sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants, and white bandages that wrapped around each finger so only the tips were visible and reached a little past his elbows. He was very lean but also muscular and I caught myself staring at him. I blushed and hn'ed taking his hand from my shoulder.

"I present to you the Heirs to the Northern castle...Tsume, Ume, Chime, Chisa, and Shippo." Kaname announced as the children filed out in front of me and sat in front of the other Lords and Ladies on the side of an area where dark blue and white pillows were piled on top of eachother and beside eachother. Tsume, Ume, and Shippo went to the right and sat there while Chime and Chisa sat to the left leaving a gap for Hiei and myself to sit.

"Traitor!" Inuyasha snarled. "A new lady comes around and you become her son! What about Kagome, or did you forget about her?!"

"You forgot about her first, Inuyasha." Shippo snapped.

"I now present the Lady of the Northern Lands and her guard." Kaname announced.

Hiei left first and I followed with my head bowed. Gasps filled the room and several growls were heard. I sat betwen the children with Hiei sitting at my side. I kept my head bowed and heard Yusuke laugh. Hiei growled at him but Yusuke just continued to laugh.

"You move pretty fast, Hiei." he laughed.

"Screw you, detective." Hiei snarled as I looked up and more gasps were heard. I smiled and sighed.

"Hey guys, long time no see, eh?" I asked. Sango moved first.

"Kagome." she breathed as she encased me in a hug. "What are you doing here? Why are you a demon? How did you get into the Makai?" she asked as she began crying. I hugged her back and soothed her like a mother would a child, much like how I soothe Shippo. "My sister."

"Oh, Sango." I whispered. "I jumped down the well and it led me here. I tried going back down and it was sealed. Layla was dying and I saved her and her children. She made me Lady of the North before she died. Because of the blood I was given when I adopted Shippo, I was turned into a fox hanyou so that I could protect my lands. I've been here for a week." I told her as she calmed. She pulled away and Miroku came to hug me without groping me.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. You have gained more beauty in this form then in your other." I laughed at him and pushed him away. Kouga and Ayame hugged me. Kouga just wanted to show me pictures of his pups and I laughed when he pulled out a wallet full of pictures and that had absolutely no money because there was no room.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. I blushed and looked away from him, causing him to chuckle. I turned to the two demons I did not know.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, new Lady of the North." I introduced myself with a nod of my head.

"I am Yomi of the South. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a tilt of his head.

"I am Mukuro of the East." the woman said without bow or any indication she acknowledged my being the new Northern Lady. I felt my eyes narrow as I turned to Yusuke.

"Okay, I'm the Central Lands ruler." he said with a gulp. "I knida forgot about that though." he muttered causing me to laugh.

"I'm Lord of the Makai." Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha is now Lord of the West." I nodded and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were misty and he stood abruptly and lept towards me, embracing me.

"Kagome." he whispered. I felt his body shake and I felt him crying. I allowed him this and simply held him as I had done for Sango. He sobbed and sobbed like a child and I knew that my disappearence hurt him deeply. "I searched for years and every five years or so for at least three centuried I searched hoping I could find you. Maybe something like the Kikyo incident happened to you and you were merely sleeping unchanging somewhere. I didn't find you. I always searched and I've always mourned you. I thought you had died. I missed you." he whispered.

"I know, Inuyasha. I know." I whispered back, wiping the tears from his face. Tears were in my own eyes but I did not let them fall. I lightly pushed him back to my seat and felt Hiei adjust my kimono that was slightly mussed up now.

"Is he your mate?" Kouga asked. I heard Seshoumaru growl at that and I blushed.

"No. Hiei is my guard." I replied. I saw Sango's eyes narrow at Hiei and then she smiled. "Why don't we talk over dinner and talk about what's happened?" I suggsted.

Mostly everyone agreed and we left to the dining room with both Hiei and Sesshoumaru at my sides and Inuyasha looking at me every now and then. I felt to piars of eyes glaring at my back but I ignored it because should someone attack...this was my home and in my home...I was in charge. I smirked and felt silver cloud my vision before it receded.

* * *

KYN: Should I add Seshoumaru into the mix and make it a Sess/Kag/Hiei? I need at least fifteen votes before I update the next chapter. The poles will be opened for a week and then we'll see whether it's a yes or no to Sesshoumaru. Just put your vote into your review or PM it to me. I will not open a pole on my file. The poles will be closed on December 29th at midnight, central time.

Youko: What about me?

KYN: Hmm?

Youko: Don't I get tot be in the pairing?

KYN: Nope.

Youko: Why not?!

KYN: Too much time and effort will be wasted on you.


	6. Dinner

**Diclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary:** Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I enconutered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spikey haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

**_Song_ **

_--Hiei--_

(Youko)

Kurama

**Strong**

**_Kagome_ ****

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_"Is he your mate?" Kouga asked. I heard Seshoumaru growl at that and I blushed._

_"No. Hiei is my guard." I replied. I saw Sango's eyes narrow at Hiei and then she smiled. "Why don't we talk over dinner and talk about what's happened?" I suggsted._

_Mostly everyone agreed and we left to the dining room with both Hiei and Sesshoumaru at my sides and Inuyasha looking at me every now and then. I felt to piars of eyes glaring at my back but I ignored it because should someone attack...this was my home and in my home...I was in charge. I smirked and felt silver cloud my vision before it receded._

**Dinner**

We were led to the formal dining hall that had western styled seating. I sat at the head with Hiei to my right and Sesshoumaru to my left. Next to Sesshoumaru sat Jaken, Ayame, and Kouga. Next to Kouga sat Mukuro and next to Mukuro sat Yusuke and Kurama. Next Hiei was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and then Shiori. Next to Shiori was Yomi. The children were sent to a different dining hall so they wouldn't hear the 'grown up talk'. Kaname, I had sent to watch the kids. I sighed as I ordered for the meal to brought.

"So what's up?" I asked with a small smile. "Tell me what happened with your lives." No one spoke so I looked at Sango and frowned. "Sango...you start." I told her but she shook her head and shut her eyes to stop the gathering tears. I growled and stood up in my seat. "Listen to me and listen to me well. I am not human anymore. I am a kitsune hanyou and I am the Lady of the Northern Lands. You are my friends.

After I left to go home, I came here. Does any body have any questions or problems with that, good? Yes, no? I don't care. You're supposed to be happily telling me of your lives, not moping around like I'm dead. It's only my mortality that's dead." I snapped.

"How are supposed to react?" Miroku asked gently, our eyes meeting. "We thought you were dead and once we accepted it...here you are alive and having temper tantrums like in the past." he smiled and I laughed and sat back down. I heard a growl from Shiori and I lefted a brow in question.

"What is it, Shiori?" I asked, remembering the little koumori hanyou that we had saved in the past. Her eyes narrowed and a snarl ripped from her throat. "Why are you so hostile?"

"How would you feel if you saw the man you love look at his past love with a look that you wish you had thrown at you?" she snapped. My body stiffened and Yusuke pushed his chair away from the table.

"This is going to get ugly." he muttered.

"Shut up, Yusuke." I snapped to him and he held his hands up in surrender. "You forget, Shiori...I do know the feeling and Inuyasha **never** loved me." I looked away before looking back at her with hardened eyes. "You will not speak to me like that in my household. We are not on familiar terms at all so back down." she merely snarled and she looked away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, tentively.

"What?" I growled. He flinched and I shrunk back into my chair.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked me softly. I smiled wryly.

"It's nothing a few hundred 'S' words can't fix." I said, causing him to chuckle. I looked at Sesshoumaru who snorted. He was eating his raw...whatever it was and didn't pass me a second glance. Each demon was fed a different meal according to their tastes and race. "No, 'hello Kagome' or 'damn woman'?"

"Hello, Kagome you damn woman." he replied, cutting into his raw meat. I frowned deeply at him. He smirked and put down his silverware. He grabbed my hand and brushed his lips across the knuckles. A blush rose to my cheeks and his golden eyes darkened to honey. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome." he murmured. He released my hand and began to eat. A growl rose from Hiei's throat as he barred fangs that weren't there before.

"Hiei." I said sharply as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the Forbidden Child next to me.

"Not here again." Hiei said, his tone a little higher than usual but still masculine. His eyes were a bluish green now. I yelped and moved to stand up and hide behind my chair.

"I didn't whimper!" I cried.

"I know. I'm Hiei's aisu(ice) beast. I'm the coldest of Hiei's counter parts. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said standing up.

"Are there anymore of you?" I asked quickly, and slowly standing.

"No. Just the myself and the hi beast." he chuckled, pulling out his sword. "Now you sit in your chair like a good girl so I can kill this dog for touching you." he said coldly.

"And who are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru snapped, standing up from his chair and pulling out his demonic sword, Toukijin. I narrowed my eyes at them both. They were going to fight now? Of all times, it has to be now?

"Both of you sit down or I swear I'll purify your asses!" I growled at them. Both sat, albeit reluctantly and I took my spot. "Allow, Hiei to be let loose once again, please."

"Hn." was all the beast said before looking away. "You are alive for one reason and one reason only, onna. Remember that."

"Let him out!" I hissed. He nodded and red faded to crimson. I looked away from him and Kouga looked at me for a moment and then at Hiei, shock and hurt on his face.

"I thought you said you weren't mates." he asked, hurt coloring his tone and I smiled at him apologetically.

"We aren't mates. Not at all. We have a bond like one for some odd reason or another. Apparently there are three personalities within Hiei's head. Him being the first, his hi-beast, and then his aisu-beast. We can communicate through our minds and can't be more than ten feet away from each other." I told him sheepishly.

"How did this happen?" Mukuro asked coldly from her spot at the table.

What the hell was it with everyone pissing me off today or getting pissed off at me?

"I don't know and neither does Hiei." I sighed. I heard Yusuke laughing at the end of the table with Kurama chuckling behind his hand. I looked at them for a moment until Kurama controlled himself enough to speak.

"It's just funny that Hiei, of all people, is bound to a woman. Especially since he believes the opposite sex to be weak." I glared at Hiei and Hiei glared at the fox. Hiei looked at me and shuddered.

"Did you have tell her that?" he hissed.

"You believe the opposite sex to be inferior to your own?" I asked.

"Only _regular_ human females." he grunted and I smiled. Nice save Hiei.

"That's good." I smiled. "If you thought otherwise then we would be having problems." I replied, taking a sip of my warm soup. He shook his head and I looked at Sango, whom stared at Sesshoumaru, myself, and Hiei. Our eyes met and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You are so much more different then you were before." she said softly.

"I wasn't a hanyou, rasing five kids, and bound to a fire demon though, was I?" I asked teasingly. She shook her head and she mouthed that she was sorry. I nodded at her, a sign of forgiveness. I looked at the demon, Yomi, and saw that he hadn't said a word.

"Yomi. Is the food not to your liking?" I asked. "I can get something else made." I quickly told him.

"No. There is nothing wrong with the food. I just find it slightly...awkward to be in the castle without Lady Layla." there were several grunts of acknowledgement.

"From what I could tell about her when we met...she seemed very kind and gentle with the ability to have a sharp edge. She seemed so wonderful, I only wish I knew her more." I sighed. "Were you and the late Lady close?" I asked softly.

"You...could say that." he replied.

"Then that makes the heart hurt so much more." I whispered.

"You remind me of her." Yomi said with a slight chuckle. "You remind me of her alot. I think that you and she would have been great friends."

"Thank you." I said, my eyes softening. "That means alot to me. I thought that I would have problems but I seem to be doing fine."

"Yes." Ayame said with a smile. "You are doing a splendid job."

* * *

**That Night:**

I sighed as I sat in the hotsprings, soaking my muscles. Hiei sat against the door, his eyes closed, sword resting against his shoulder. I felt the muscles in my neck crink and I moaned when my neck popped. I didn't see Hiei shift uncomfortablly. I let my thoughts wander to my friends. They were each sleeping in their usual rooms and I wondered about tonight.

Yes. I was hurt about Inuyasha but not as hurt as I should have been. Maybe it was because I had prepared myself for him being with Kikyo. The knowledge of him being mine was slim to none. So although its not Kikyo...I was still prepared for heartache. Maybe its better this way. I felt the traitorous tears fill my eyes but I held them at bay. I heard a grunt from Hiei and I looked at him.

"Onna, there is no reason to be crying." he sighed. "The mutt isn't yours, no matter how much you want him to be, so you continue on and you find happiness elsewhere. There is no use crying over something that you never had."

His words were like a slap to the face...but he was right. There was no use in my tears because Inuyasha never had any room in his heart for me. I felt a little lighter after hearing that but...it still hurt and so I cleansed my hair and body of soapy suds. Leaving the spring. I continued on and told myself not to think on this any longer.

I had othe things to worry about, like the demon in front of me and...Lord Sesshoumaru.

I know that he had held feelings for me in the past but he had never acted them. I was attracted to the demon lord but I had never acted on those feelings as well. I was human then, both he and I knew it. I didn't want to send his lands to ruin and he didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps. It was different now...I wasn't human.

I was a hanyou.

I left the hotsprings and dried myself off and slipped into blue pajama pants and a red shirt. I tapped Hiei on the shoulder and he opened his eyes. He nodded and then we left to my room. I was tired right now and I wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep now. As we came to room, I saw Sesshoumaru standing outside the door. He looked us and he nodded.

"What brings you here Sesshoumaru?" I asked. He stood straight and looked the demon at my side before looking to me.

"I would ;ike to court you. I understand that you have no father or grandfather but you do have a son and a brother. I have both your adopted children if I could court you and they said yes. I need to locate your brother so that I can ask his permission as well." he said stoticly. I smiled sadly. He remembered that my both my grandfather and father are dead. I nodded to him and thought about it for a moment.

"My family lives in Tokyo in a shrine called Sunset Shrine. You can find my brother there." I told him with a smile. I felt Hiei's anger beside me and could feel the beasts taking over.

"Thank you." he said with a bow. "On another note. In the Central Lands there is a demon named Hoshingiomi. He is old but he maybe able to help you with your problem. Tomorrow, when I come back from the human world, we can set out if you wish." I nodded to him."I also advise that you bring your friend Sango. It may help if you have female company. It is a very long trip to the heart of the Central Lands. Ask Raizen's whelp if you have permission." I nodded to him and smiled happily. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." I replied. We bowed to eachother and I waited until he was out of sight before grabbing Hiei's arm and running to the Western Wing where Inuyasha, Shiori, Sango, and Miroku slept. I found Sango's and Miroku's room and knocked. Miroku answered and he looked at me puzzledly.

"Lady Kago-" I ran past to him and onto the bed where Sango was sitting up. The smell of sex was not around the room so I was safe. Sango looked at me and then the scowling Hiei.

"What are you-" I cut her off and hugged her.

"Sesshoumaru wants to court me!" I cried out happily and I heard a thump at the door. I saw Miroku on the floor, knocked out cold and a laugh threatened to spill forth. "That was manly."

"Very." Sango said dryly to his fainting. Hiei took a seat against the wall and her eyes flicked to him. "So Sesshoumaru really did it." she wondered aloud.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"He said that if he ever found you, he'd court you no matter what. Human or no." she smiled. She giggled and hugged me happily. "I'm so excited for you! Sesshoumaru isn't as big of an ass as he was in the past! I can't believe it, yet I can!"

"He also said that there is a demon in the Central Lands that may be able to help Hiei and I with our problem. Sesshoumaru said that it is a very long trip and it would be good if I have female company. Will you come with us, Sango?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll leave Miroku with Inuyasha!" she laughed , taking a quick look at Miroku on the floor. She leaned to my ear and sighed. "Kagome, what does Hiei say?"

"I don't know." I whispered back. "Why?"

"The reason his beasts are acting up is because they desire you for a mate." she murmured. "I don't know about aisu beasts, but I do know the hi beast and when they somehow get loose from their bonds then that means the person they are with or doing whatever to, they desire for a mate and you said that Hiei's hi beast got loose. What did you do?"

"I-I whimpered." I stuttered out, causing Sango to laugh...and laugh...and laugh. "Sango! It's not funny!"

"Oh god! Y-yes i-it is!" she gasped out. I smiled at her and was happy that she was finally back to mormal and she was treating me the same as she did in the past. I didn't want to loose her friendship. Sango was mother, my sister, and my friend all rolled into one. She cared for me and took care of me. I pushed her lightly and got off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sango." I grumbled, leaving the room and stepping on Miroku as I passed.

"W-wait! HA! K-Kagome! HAHAHA! I-I was just k-kidding!" she managed to choke out as Hiei closed the door.

"Women." he managed to mutter and I shot him a scowl. "We'd be better off without them."

"I bet you would! Then all men would be gay and have to figure out some way to have children!" I huffed as we walked to my room.

_--Stupid, annoying onna.--_

"I heard that!" I growled. He looked shocked for a moment before he remembered our strange bond and merely scowled. I smirked at him and he looked away.

_--Glad you did!--_

**_I bet you are._**

_--Go away.--_

**_I can't! We have a bond!_**

_--So?-- _he asked as we entered my room.

"What would happen if we did move away more then ten feet?" I asked. Hiei looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged. "Should we try it?" I asked. Our eyes connected and then he nodded curtly. We were currently five feet away from eachother. He stepped back.

Six feet.

I stepped back.

Seven.

He stepped.

Eight.

I stepped.

Nine.

He stepped.

Ten.

I closed my eyes and took a tentative step back.

Eleven.

The next thing I knew, Hiei was growling and in seconds he was on me. His mouth was on my neck, his hand up my shirt, the other holding me in place against his body. I felt the fiery aura and found his hi-beast in control. I moaned when he bit a sensitive part of neck and I felt him give a growl of approval. His hand slowly dropped lower until he ws playing with the waist band of my pants. I stiffened under his touch. The beast in control stiffened too. I looked into his golden black eyes and he pulled away.

"I am sorry." the beast said softly. "I will allow Hiei control. Until next time, Kagome." he said with a small smile. His eyes turned red and Hiei was in control. "That is the last time I listen to you!"

"You agreed!" I yelled back. "Don't get mad at me!"

"You suggested the stupid idea!" he growled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm nothing more than a stupid woman!" I yelled, feeling tears gather in my eyes. "This would be so much easier if you could be a little nicer! You think I like being bound to someone I barely know?! I hate it just as much as you! My life has just gone to pieces again! I'm turned into a hanyou, I'm only seventeen and I have five children, and I'm bound to someone who hates me for no reason!" I yelled. I crawled into bed underneathe the blankets and missed the striken look on his face and burried myself into the comforter of my bed, looking away from him and began silently crying.

I heard Hiei sigh and move in front of me. I closed my eyes but the tears still flowed. I felt him lift a hand and felt his thumb wipe away my tears. I looked to see which beast was in control but no...this was all Hiei. He was in control. I subconciously leaned into his touch and felt him stroke my hair down. Hie eyes were slightly sad but still cold.

"I don't know how to deal with this." he murmured to me. "I am used to killing everything and anything that poses a threat to me. I cannot do that to you though. I don't know how to deal with this when beasts are acting up and getting out, and doing things that I normally do not do. They tell me to tear any male to shreds that poses any claim to my own. It's a rough experience for myself as well. I'm used to being able to go anywhere I want. Now that I am bound...I feel caged. Give me awhile to adjust."

I nodded and the tears slowed. "I am sorry, Hiei. I thought of only myself. Forgive me?" I asked. He pulled his hand away and stood. he sat against the wall in front of me and sighed.

"Just go to sleep, onna." he told me softly. I nodded and gave into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

KYN: How do you like the chapter? Sesshoumaru hs been officially added to the pairing! he won! 15 said yes, 3 said no, and 1 said either way! Sorry to those of that voted no!

Youko Kurama: I'm trying to sleep!

KYN: You shouldn't be sleeping on my bed then!

Youko: But I like your bed!

KYN: Don't care!

Youko: You're just mad! Around 4:30 this morning, she was tried to post this. She thought she did and then...she went to check and it wasn't there!

KYN: They do not need to know that! All they need to know is next chapter will have Sesshoumaru fluff!

Youko: Please review!


	7. Favoring

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary:** Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I encountered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spiky haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

* * *

**_Song_ **

_--Hiei--_

(Youko)

Kurama

**Strong**

**_Kagome_ ****

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_"I don't know how to deal with this." he murmured to me. "I am used to killing everything and anything that poses a threat to me. I cannot do that to you though. I don't know how to deal with this when beasts are acting up and getting out, and doing things that I normally do not do. They tell me to tear any male to shreds that poses any claim to my own. It's a rough experience for myself as well. I'm used to being able to go anywhere I want. Now that I am bound...I feel caged. Give me awhile to adjust."_

I nodded and the tears slowed. "I am sorry, Hiei. I thought of only myself. Forgive me?" I asked. He pulled his hand away and stood. he sat against the wall in front of me and sighed.

"Just go to sleep, onna." he told me softly. I nodded and gave into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**Favoring**

I awoke the next morning with pounding on my door. I woke up and I looked at Hiei. He mouthed the word, 'mutt' and I nodded. I called gently for Inuyasha to come in and he did. Hiei closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Inuyasha walked towards me after closing the door and sat on my bed.

"Is he asleep?" he asked me softly. I nodded to him and sighed unhappily.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I asked him lowly yet kindly.

"Kagome...I am sorry that I didn't let you know how I felt. I am mated now. A piece of me will always love you but last night-Shiori- if I told you that in front of Shiori she would have fought you. I searched for so long but you were gone and I didn't know what to do. If there was a way to break the bonds tying me to Shiori-" my heart clenched painfully. "-I would but I don't-" tears gathered in my eyes. "-think there is a way-" I snarled.

"Get out." I told him coldly.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Get. OUT!" I screamed at him. He stood and backed away but did not leave. "You chose Kikyo over me! Now that she is gone, you want me?! Now you want to replace Shiori with me?!" I cried as tears were steadily beginning to fall from my eyes. "How dare you?! You never loved me! You never did! Only when Kikyo was gone did you care for me! After Kikyo was gone- you searched! Dammit! Let me go! I don't want to be her shadow! I want to be me! I want to be...Kagome. I just want to be Kagome."

"You have always been Kagome." he whispered as he went to touch me but he was roughly tossed out my door by a white and black blur. Hiei stood in front of me while Sesshoumaru was tearing Inuyasha to shreds outside my door. I moved, bringing Hiei with me to watch the fight.

"How dare you?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he placed a punch into Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha was tossed back several feet but he stood and ran at Sesshoumaru, disappearing for a moment and reappearing in Sesshoumaru's face with a hit to the cheek. Inuyasha had gotten stronger over the years. He was a Lord now. Only Lords had so much power.

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru!" he growled. Sesshoumaru recovered as acid dripped from his fingers and into the wooden flooring, eating away at it with a hissing sound. Inuyasha cursed and pressed his claws into his hand. _"BLADES OF BLOOD!"_ he yelled and threw small blades at the acid Sesshoumaru had thrown at him.

"I am courting Kagome!" Sesshoumaru snarled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped moving. He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded to him slightly. He growled at Sesshoumaru.

"You can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have a mate, I do not. I can _do_ anything I please." I immediately purred at the implications of that statement and blushed when Hiei looked at me. I was kitsune! It's not my fault. I saw Sesshoumaru smirk and Inuyasha falter slightly. Sesshoumaru responded with his own purr and I blushed even more.

"Can you two stop fighting?" I asked softly after getting my blush under control. Sesshoumaru immediately back flipped several times and landed in a graceful crouch. Inuyasha growled and glared at me.

"You excepted his suit?" he snapped. I nodded to him and he snarled. "But why?"

"I had something with Sesshoumaru in the past but that was it. We never progressed because of my humanity. I am no longer human and I would like to try this out. I would like try and be with him." I told him softly. "Why won't you let me be happy?" I asked him with gathering tears.

"Because you are _mine_ dammit!"

"I tire of listening to you mutt." Hiei told him coldly. The hanyou looked at he hi-aisu-youkai and I felt anger fill me. I felt that Hiei was _pissed_. His aisu-beast was at the surface. His eyes turned blue and there was a low chuckle as his voice changed. "You really shouldn't claim things that do not belong to you. This woman in fact belongs to me._ I_ am she is bound to, am I not?" there were simultaneous growls at that and (A/N: I will refer to the beasts as their elements from now on. It's easier!) Aisu looked at Sesshoumaru. "Not you, puppy. You see...you have a claim. The hanyou does not. It is Kagome after all we could always compromise, Lord Sesshoumaru. She is a beautiful being and a kitsune to boot. What do you think?" Aisu asked.

"Are suggesting we share her?" Sesshoumaru asked through narrowed eyes.

"Maybe." Aisu said coldly. "You don't want to? Then there will be no competition."

"Hmm." I stood in shock. No they were _not_ talking about a threesome!

"What's your answer?" Aisu asked.

"It will be done." Sesshoumaru said to the other cold demon and he walked away. "Your brother said it was fine to court you." and then he was gone, leaving me gaping in his wake.

I grabbed Aisu and ran to Sango's room, past Inuyasha who stood too stunned to move. I knocked on Sango and Miroku's door and Sango opened the door, ready to go. Miroku was just getting out of bed but he wasn't nude. I walked in and sat at the bed while Aisu merely stood next to me.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Sesshoumaru and Hiei!" I screeched.

"What did they do?" she asked angrily.

"They want to share me!"

"W-what?" she stuttered. There was a thump and Miroku lay on the floor once again. He fainted.

"I know! What the hell is up with that?!" I screeched, I turned to Hiei. "Are you doing this because I whimpered?!"

"Of course not." he scoffed. "I do things only if I want something. I obviously want you. Hi and Hiei both agree. We'll court you as well."

"Kagome." Sango spoke urgently.

"What?"

"This is unheard of." she told me.

"Huh?"

"Demons of high caliber do not share mates. They are too possessive for something like that. If they are willing to share a mate then they deem that the mate they are going to be with is worthy, more than worthy." she said quickly. "Sesshoumaru is an Upper S class demon, Kagome, and Hiei just got into the S class. They are very strong. The stronger...the more possessive."

"I don't understand." I said quietly.

"Kagome...you're going to be shackled to demons whether you like it or not. They want you and what S class demons want...they get." I soon joined Miroku on the floor in land of, 'You Have Just Fainted'.

* * *

**With Sesshoumaru:**

Sharing a mate as wonderful as Kagome wouldn't be so bad. The hybrid was strong. I was strong and that just meant when I wasn't there...the hybrid could protect Kagome. It wouldn't be so bad...we were demons after all. Demons shared mates all the time. I know I could. If low classed demons could, then why couldn't I?

Kagome would be attentive to both of us. She would provide us both with strong children. She wouldn't love one more than the other. I didn't want to miss the chance of being with the only woman that ever caught my attention merely because I couldn't share. That would be disgraceful.

**Now you are thinking like me.**

_'Go away.'_

**I'm your inner demon. You can't just send me away.**

_'I can sure as hell try.'_

**Try but you'll never be able to get rid of me. I am you! Why are you so damn stubborn?**

_Are you saying that you are stubborn?_

**I did not!**

_You just that you are me, doesn't that make you stubborn as well?_

**No.**

_Denial._

**Yeah-well- you know what? YOUR MOM!**

_We hare a mother._

**So?**

_By saying, 'your mom', you a merely saying, 'my mom'._

**Stop being so damn smart with me!**

_This conversation is over._

**Not yet...YOUR MOM!!**

_Good bye._

I quickly tuned out the voice of my blood beast and walked into my room. I gathered my swords and changed into my usual white hiori and hakamas. I tied the swords with the usual yellow and blue sash and left to go and grab some breakfast. It smelled wonderful here. It was different then it was before when Layla lived here. It didn't feel like a home to me...but now...I felt like I belonged here.

At the dining room, Yusuke was sitting with Yomi, both having a cup of coffee. Yusuke waved lightly to me and I nodded back to him. I took my seat and asked a maid to get me some tea. She hurried and did as she was told. I turned my attention then to Yusuke. He looked at me in question.

"Kagome, Hiei, Sango, and myself will be heading into the Central Lands. I need your crest signed on an official document." I told him.

"Of course but why? What do you guys need?" he asked.

"There is a demon in your lands that may help Kagome and Hiei." he nodded and went off to Kagome's study to whip up a document for us. Before he left, he stopped at the door.

"Kagome needs to see Koenma before she leaves."

"That can be arranged." I told him. He nodded and went in search of Kurama who was his adviser.

"So you have decided to court, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said coming into the room. I swear that Yomi almost choked. My tea was served to me and I looked at the monk turned demon.

"I have." I told.

"And share her with that Hybrid, Hiei?" he asked, taking a seat in front of me.

"You are correct." this time, I _did_ hear Yomi choke. Mukuro walked in and heard the last part of the conversation.

"Little whore." she snapped. I growled at her,she looked at me puzzled. "What?"

"I am courting that _little whore._" I snapped at her. She gulped but blew me off.

"I don't care. She isn't a Lady by birth and she isn't as innocent as she seems." she hissed.

"You aren't a Lady by birth either, Mukuro." Miroku told her coolly, coming to Kagome's aide. "As far as I know, Kagome _is_ as innocent as she seems. She is the most innocent and pure being this world has ever seen and if you say otherwise, you'll know why I am the top fighter in the Western Army."

"Like you'll attack the Lady of the East." she told him smugly. "There is a reason I'm in that position. I am no push-over."

"I will still fight to defend Lady Kagome." Miroku told her cruelly.

"You may be of the East but I am Lord of the Makai and I gained my position as well. You dare challenge me?" I asked her softly. Her eye widened and she snarled but looked away. She sat far away from us and ordered her food.

"My, my..." Yomi began. "Very protective, aren't we?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"You'd be protective of her too if you knew her." Miroku sighed.

"I don't think I will. Too many memories of Layla." Yomi sighed.

"That's right, you two were going to eventually mate, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but the fates are cruel." he said sadly. He seemed to have lost his cold edge and I wondered if Kagome had ever died...what would happen to me? Would I slaughter or wallow? Most likely slaughter. A smirk lit my lips...slaughter was always good.

Kagome walked in with Hiei at her side and I stood immediately and walked over to her. I grasped her hand and took her to her seat. I sat her down and took the seat on the side of her while Hiei took the other. She blushed prettily as she ordered something from the maids. I pulled a small package from my sash and handed it to her. She looked at it questioningly but took it.

"My first courting gift." I told her. She nodded and opened the package. There was a small gasp from her as she took out its contents. Inside was a small white gold bracelet. It was delicately made but it had the Makai Crest on it. My crest. It meant she was allowed entrance into my Lands at any point and time.

"Oh...it's beautiful." she whispered. "When did you get this?"

"This morning after talking to your brother." I told her gently, putting the bracelet on her wrist. She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly whispering 'thank you' and I nodded at her approval. Not much physical contact was allowed the first week of courting. It was at this time that her adviser, Kaname, walked in followed by five children. They greeted us good morning and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"Good morning." she chirped. "I am leaving for awhile. I have somethings to do. I am going to be leaving you all here with Kaname. Okay?" she asked them. The kittens nodded but Shippo looked at her.

"I'm coming with you." he told her.

"Of course you are, Shippo. You aren't a kit anymore if you're going to have a mate soon." Kagome said as he nodded. He smiled and his tail twitched happily.

"I can protect you now. You won't have to fight as much." he told her happily.

"I know." she said with a smile.

"Why does he get go with you?" Tsume growled.

"Because he is alot older than you are. You are still a child and he is going to be in his final form soon." Kagome frowned.

"Why do you favor him?" he snarled.

"I do not favor him. Shippo is older and you know that."

"You do favor him!"

"Shippo is stronger than you are and there will be plenty of battles as we go. You cannot protect yourself should we engage a demon." Kagome told him softly, trying to placate him.

"I can protect myself! I can protect you too!" he growled. The kitten was being very disrespectful and I didn't like that.

"Just like you protected your mother?" I asked him coldly. Kagome stiffened and was going to retort but Hiei cut her off.

"He needs to listen to some sense. He is being both rude and disrespectful to you. It's not right." Hiei told her.

"You take that back!" Tsume snarled.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"It's not!" he yelled.

"Then why isn't your mother here today?" I asked him.

"This isn't the conversation! The conversation was Kagome favoring Shippo!"

"You said you could protect her. Can you?"

"NO!" He yelled, tears trickling from his eyes. "I can't protect her."

"Then you will stay without complaint until you can protect her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You will train while we are gone and when we return, maybe the next trip...you will be strong enough." he nodded.

"Kagome, after you eat we will leave." she nodded. "The other Lords and Ladies will be going while the children stay here, Yusuke is drawing up the proper documents for us in your office and then we will head to the Rekai."

"Why can't we just take a portal to the central lands?" she asked.

"The demon won't except anyone who didn't brave the wilds to get him. It's a trial of some sorts." I told her. She nodded and quickly ate. She and Hiei left go pack and I followed after her. I hated Koenma.

I did not want to see him.

Stupid pacifier sucking little twerp.

Damn.

* * *

KYN: I'm looking for two stories but I don't remember the names! Here's what I do remember...

One: KagomexYusuke KuramaxKeiko It'a an alternate Universe where Naraku is in control and the Inuyasha group are all in one gang and the YYH group are all in another gang. I know that Naraku 'blesses' Keiko with a gift. I believe that Kagome is the leader of her gang and Yusuke is the leader of his. They are thrown in jail and Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Kags are in a cell with wards that stop them from getting out. They all somehow escape and that's all I remember.

Two: This one is a Harry PotterxInuxYYH and Kagome and Kurama were mates but Youko was killed and she takes up a teaching job at Hogwarts. I remember one part when she is getting her wand it has silver kitsune hair that was Youko's. I remember a Halloween dance and she's a kitsune and she turns the girls into demons for their costumes. I don't remember anything else.

If someone thinks they know the stories I'm talking about then please tell me the title. They are my absolute favorite but I can't seem to find them.

Youko: Please review and help us out!


	8. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary:** Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I encountered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spiky haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

_Flashback_

_--Hiei--_

**_Kagome_ ****

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_"Why can't we just take a portal to the central lands?" she asked._

_"The demon won't except anyone who didn't brave the wilds to get him. It's a trial of some sorts." I told her. She nodded and quickly ate. She and Hiei left go pack and I followed after her. I hated Koenma._

_I did not want to see him._

_Stupid pacifier sucking little twerp._

_Damn_

* * *

**Journey Begins**

I had never met Koenma. I had never even heard of Koenma until Kaname explained the extensive past of the spirit world. I sighed as I dressed in comfortable traveling clothes. I wore a simple pair of baggy black hakamas and a white hiori. I wore Chinese styled fighting shoes and then grabbed the sword Kaname had given me. He was waiting outside of my room to wish me good luck. The dragon demon was actually very kind to me. I enjoyed his company.

Hiei grunted as I turned to him and sighed heavily. I put the bracelet that Sesshoumaru had given me on and let a smile curve at my lips. The only reason I knew how youkai courting was like because I had a very persistent crane demon on my butt not too long ago within sengoku judai. I hadn't realized what he was doing until Sango explained it to me with a laugh. She taught me the different courting rituals that went on between races of demons and clans. I had inquired about inu youkai and she explained what she knew.

It was a very demanding ritual.

I cleared my throat and Hiei and I left the room. Kaname looked at me and smiled softly. He sighed happily and led me to the hall where the other lords and ladies were waiting. Sango stood in her slayers uniform and Sesshoumaru stood in his usual pristine white hakama's and hiori. He had his usual pelt and armor followed by his swords. They stood near a woman with a pink kimono, light blue hair, and pink eyes. I narrowed my own eyes at how close she was to Sesshoumaru with a blush on her cheeks.

"That is Lady Death. Her name is Boton and she is the one who will take you to the Rekai." I nodded at Kaname when he whispered that information into my ear. Sesshoumaru began to walk towards me and then he stood in front of me. He bent and kissed both of my cheeks softly. He then purred softly and I purred back, a sign of acceptance and contentment.

_1.) With inu-youkai courting...every time the one being courted walks into the room, the inu will walk to the person and kiss their cheeks softly. The other will not move until the inu makes a purring sound. The other will purr back if they accept the inu as their own at that time._

He pulled away with a smile playing at his lips and then he took Kaname's place at my side. We walked forward and I looked to the other lord and ladies...my friends...my family. I cleared my throat and sighed softly and sadly.

"Our time was short together and for that, I am sorry. You are more than welcome to stay here for a few days and take advantage of the quiet. Kaname will be here should you need anything. If you choose to leave then we'll have to get together." Shippo came and stood behind me in the clothes that I had first seen him in. The other detectives, Yusuke and Kurama, walked in through the portal. I waved goodbye at my friends and watched Inuyasha's sad and following eyes as I walked towards the portal.

"Bye, Mama!" yelled Chisa and Umeniko. Tsume and Chime waved to me and Tsume smiled reassuringly. I waved goodbye to them and then turned back to the portal.

"Lady Kagome." Boton greeted stiffly. I nodded my head in greeting and then entered the portal through to an office that was brightly lit and had a baby on a desk. The portal closed behind us and I blinked several times.

"Is that a baby?" I asked softly. I heard Hiei chuckle and Sesshoumaru cover a chuckle with a cough. The small baby stood on the desk and then he began to talk.

"Lady Kagome, I am Koenma, Prince of the Rekai and-" I stopped him with loud laughter.

"A baby?! A baby is ruling the Rekai?!" I gasped out. There was a huff from said baby and Yusuke laughed loudly with me. He fixed me with a glare and then he turned into a teenager with a loud pop. I stopped laughing when he glared harder at me.

"I am Koenma and that is my other form. As I was saying...I am Koenma, Prince of the Rekai and I wanted to make sure you were adjusting into your roll as a Lady of the Makai." he told me. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I am doing just fine." I told him. He nodded and then gave me his own smile.

"I should let you be off on your journey then." he said. I nodded and then he looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as though he knew what was coming. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you know that it's high time that you take a mate."

"I am courting Kagome as we speak." the inu growled. I giggled and Sesshoumaru looked at me with a glare that could have iced over hell. I continued to giggle and Koenma nodded.

"Good choice. I commend you." Koenma told him. There was a growl from Sesshoumaru and then he turned around and made a rip in the wall with his claws. Another portal appeared and then he pulled Hiei and through. Sango laughed with Shippo as they lept after us. The portal closed and I found the Grim Reaper with us on the other side of the portal.

"Koenma told me to come with you in case you need healing." she told Sesshoumaru, her voice soft as the portal closed. He nodded and then Sango was at my side, giggling. Shippo was at my other side while Sesshoumaru and Hiei walked in front of us. Boton was above us on her oar and I smiled at Sango.

"Like old times, ne?" I asked. She nodded and then we were walking. She grasped my hand gently in hers and placed it within the crook of her elbow.

"Let me tell you about my family...my first daughter I named after you." she told me. I felt tears fill my eyes as I nodded my head . "She's a beautiful little girl and she has a gentle nature but she took after her father...we call her Kaggie. My first son I named after Kohaku. I have one hundred and thirty children and each is more perverted than the last. I hope you never meet my youngest, he's thirty eight but man! He's the way worse than Miroku. He jumps on anything that's even remotely beautiful. I swear he should have been a kitsune."

"I bet Miroku was happy with all the little girls." I giggled.

"Yep! Became worlds best father by beating off any and all males that were not family. A few of Inuyasha's children tried to court little Kaggie but it didn't happen." Sango laughed.

"How many kids does Inuyasha have?" I asked softly.

"One twenty three." she answered me. I nodded and looked up at the demons that were up front. Sesshoumaru's hair slightly swayed when he walked and Hiei merely scowled at everything. As though feeling my eyes, Sesshoumaru turned his head and glanced my way. He lifted a brow in question when he saw me looking at him and I blushed. He sent a purr my way and I blushed harder.

'Like what you see?' I sent him a yip and a small whine.

'No!' he whined back and I giggled.

'I'm hurt.'

'Did Fluffy get his feelings hurt?' I teased through several low purrs and whines. As a fox demon, the language of canines is an Incorporated language that you merely know.

'I'll show you just how fluffy I can be...' he purred out sensuously. I blushed and looked away as he barked out a laugh followed by Shippo. I glared down at the kit and Sango looked at me weirdly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed innocently.

"The whines and growls!" she hissed. I looked at her and smirked softly.

"That was a conversation between canines...not for you." I told her teasingly. She huffed and looked away. I laughed and pounced on her back. We tumbled to the floor but the males ignored us and kept walking. I lifted my head and saw Hiei. I screamed and the men stopped abruptly.

Hiei was farther than ten feet.

He was at twenty feet.

"Why are you so far?" I asked him. "Did the bond weaken slightly?"

"Did you and Hiei connect in any way?" Sesshoumaru asked. I was about to shake my head but I stopped and searched my mind.

* * *

_I heard Hiei sigh and move in front of me. I closed my eyes but the tears still flowed. I felt him lift a hand and felt his thumb wipe away my tears. I looked to see which beast was in control but no...this was all Hiei. He was in control. I subconsciously leaned into his touch and felt him stroke my hair down. Hie eyes were slightly sad but still cold._

_"I don't know how to deal with this." he murmured to me. "I am used to killing everything and anything that poses a threat to me. I cannot do that to you though. I don't know how to deal with this when beasts are acting up and getting out, and doing things that I normally do not do. They tell me to tear any male to shreds that poses any claim to my own. It's a rough experience for myself as well. I'm used to being able to go anywhere I want. Now that I am bound...I feel caged. Give me awhile to adjust."_

* * *

"Yes..." I said softly. "We connected slightly last night. Why?"

"Since this bond is a complete accident...then I believe that the closer you become the more the more the bond should weaken." Sesshoumaru stated. I nodded and looked over at Hiei. Our eyes connected and a silent agreement passed between us before his voice echoed in my mind.

_--We have to be more understanding of each other...--_

**Yes. **

_--I will try for you Kagome...consider that my first courting gift...--_

**Okay-wait-WHAT?! You were serious about that?!**

_--Of course I was...I am always serious--_

I closed my eyes and blinked at Hiei and smiled softly.

**Okay, Hiei. I can accept that but since you can't ask my male relatives then you have my permission...**

He nodded and then I helped Sango off of the ground. She giggled and I continued walking as though nothing had happened. I walked with Sango and Shippo. Shippo had begun to tell me of Souten and that even though he was thirteen at that moment, he and her had really connected and enjoyed talking about the slightest and seemingly most insignificant things. I looked towards Sesshoumaru and Hiei and wondered. Neither are very talkative.

Will they really be mate material?

I slowly let my thoughts wonder to the Sesshoumaru I knew in the feudal era...

* * *

_It was late and the moon was high in the night. I was tired but had yet to fall asleep and so I gently got up from my sleeping bag and cuddled Shippo and Rin closer inside of it and grabbed another blanket from my bag. It was really very cold and I didn't want them to catch a cold. My flannel pajama bottoms and overly large shirt were fine for now...it's not like I was going to be away for long._

_I stoked the fire slightly so that it warmed the camp a little more. I sighed and then stretched my arms above my head before grabbing my bow and arrows and walking out of the camp. I didn't notice they eyes that followed or the graceful white figure that stood and went after me. I knew this area well and knew that there was a clearing not to far away from the one were camping in._

_I went to it and sat against a tree and began to think about my family, friends, and grades. Naraku had somehow made his way into my thoughts and I thought about what to do with him. I looked up at the moon and sighed aloud. I felt youki fill the area and stiffened but relaxed when I felt it was Sesshoumaru's youki. He walked into the clearing and made his way across from me. I stood and bowed lowly before addressing him._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru. What brings you out here at this time of night?" I asked him._

_"It is I that should be asking you that question, miko." he told me coldly. "You leave camp inadequately protected and unprepared for the weather. Are you trying to kill yourself?" he inquired._

_"I couldn't sleep, Sesshoumaru." I sighed, accidentally dropping his title. "I have too much on my mind and just can't seem to close my eyes..."_

_"Hmm." he hummed softly before gracefully allowing his body to recline against the tree. He patted the space beside him and I joined him on the floor. "You are no use to the group if you can't walk tomorrow or fight. Care to tell me what is on your mind?"_

_"That's it!" I huffed out. "I have **too **much on my mind! With this Naraku business and the possibility of never seeing my family ever again and never going back to school! I don't know what to do!" I cried out. "I hate to say this but I want to go home...I may never see my family ever again and I live with that possibility every day. My grandfather died and I wasn't there! The threat of Naraku gets worse and worse ever day and I want to see my family one more time...I want to be able to say good bye because I couldn't do that for my grandfather."_

_"Why don't you go home for a day or two? Why do you stay here?" he asked me softly._

_"I don't want to upset Inuyasha and stall the hunt." I answered back._

_"To my understanding, you are the only one here without a personal vendetta against Naraku, correct?" I nodded to him._

_"But I did shatter the jewel and it's my responsibility to get it back."_

_"So your responsibility ties you here?"_

_"No...I have friends that I consider family here and I won't leave then to face an evil like Naraku alone."_

_"I will occupy Inuyasha in the morning...it will give you time to get away. You may use Ah-Un to take you to that well of yours. You have three days...don't make me regret letting you leave. I expect you back at the old woman's village by sundown on the third day. Do not betray my trust. I will be waiting." Tears gathered in my eyes and I nodded and bowed my head thanking him over and over again. He sighed when I shivered and he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I gasped and he merely ignored me. My back was to his chest, his arms wrapped around me in a blanket of warmth. "Now tell me of your time..."_

_That night we talked about my time and I talked until I fell asleep in the demon lords arms._

* * *

I allowed my thoughts to come back to me and knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't an extremely cold bastard and Sango said that he had gotten better over the years and I smiled to myself. Sesshoumaru was a talker but he was an intellectual talker. He paid attention to you and made polite conversation but very rarely showed any out ward emotion and I realized Hiei was much like him. I liked Sesshoumaru so there was no reason not to like Hiei.

I would just have to wait and see.

I turned to Sango and we began to chatter like school girls as we walked to the edge of the Northern Lands and were about to enter the Central Lands. This was going to be fun.

Very fun. I could tell by the way Boton was drilling holes into the back of my head with her eyes.

* * *

KYN: Meow.  
Youko: So anyone wonder why they are stil going to the Central Lands.  
Alucard: I am.  
Sasuke: I could explain to you two idiots but it would a waste of breath.  
KYN: Oh Sasu. Kay. Te reason they are still going to the Central Lands is because the bond will still be there and it really sucks to be bound to someone. Hiei wants to be free of the bond so he may do as he please.


	9. Plummet

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kaname.

**Summary:**Inuyasha chose Kikyo but asked me to stay. So I would after I healed. I went home but the well didn't send me to the human world. It sent me to the Makai, the demon world. There I encountered four cat demons and their dying mother. As she died she gave me her lands and her children. Turning into a kitsune demon was making me stronger. Then I met him. A spiky haired sexy demon that screamed danger, but I was attracted to danger and danger was attracted to me.

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing:**Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I turned to Sango and we began to chatter like school girls as we walked to the edge of the Northern Lands and were about to enter the Central Lands. This was going to be fun._

_Very fun. I could tell by the way Boton was drilling holes into the back of my head with her eyes_

* * *

**Plummet**

I sighed as I rubbed my body with soap. A yawn came and I settled against when of the slick rocks of the hot springs. It was a good day...we had gone pretty far because we were all demons and were able to run, in Boton's case, fly. Sango and Boton had already left the spring...I wanted to relax for awhile. Hiei was in the forest not too far away, watching for any rogue demons.

"Hiei?" I called softly.

"Hn?" was his reply. I giggled slightly and turned to face the moon in the sky.

"Come talk to me." I called lightly. I heard him move slightly and then he was in seconds directly in front of me on the other side of the hot spring, against a tree. His red eyes bore into my blue and he watched me carefully, his eyes searching for something that I just didn't quite know of.

"What is it?" he asked, his usually cold voice, not as frigid. It may have been Hi's influence, or may have been all of Hiei.

"What do you know of dogs and foxes?" I asked. He kicked a brow up in question.

"Enough." he replied. "What's on your mind?"

"You could just read it." I grumbled.

"True, but that would be an invasion of privacy, something elementals do not do when courting." he responded. I nodded, still not quite understanding the way of elemental courting.

"Well...Inuyasha has a lot of children and so do Sango." I told him quickly. He nodded slowly. "Why are their children, though quite not as old as Shippo, seem older?"

"Fox age differently then most demons. They age in spurts, especially red fox, some stay in a teenage form for seven hundred years. A fox can stay in a child form up to a thousand years if it so chooses. Your son, Shippo, may have stayed in this form to build up his power. When he grows into his adult form, he will have up to nine tails when he turns into a fox. The amount of tails they have won't show until they are older. He may have stayed this age to gather up his power, which will multiply ten fold when he grows up into his older form. Other demons do not have this capability."

"Why do Sango and Inuyasha have so many children?" I asked.

"They're royals." he stated with a shrug. I looked at him in confusion. "Royals have up to two hundred children so the lands will stay in the family. If one of them die, it will go to the eldest child, if the eldest child dies it goes to the next eldest and so on so forth. This was caused by a war several hundred years ago when the Royal families were hunted and killed. The families were smaller then so they were eliminated quickly. As a precaution, Enma stated that the new royals have a certain amount of children."

"What about me?" I whispered.

"The lands were given to you so you are expected to start producing heirs." Hiei smirked and his eyes glinted, his eyes turning into a blackish gold. Hi was out and wanting to play. "Would you like to get started?"

My eyes widened as I stared at Hi. I watched as he stood and then slowly stalked around the hot spring, coming to stand behind me. I heard him chuckle and then I felt his arms on my shoulders, slowly massaging the base of the neck. Something carnal awoke within me, begging to be released as it clawed at me. He stood and as I was about to protest, I heard his clothing rustle and then felt him slip in behind me.

I felt claws rest on the side of my neck. On the other side, I felt Hi rest his head on my shoulder, around my waist went his other hand. I felt his head turn and his lips were on my neck, sucking and licking. He nuzzled it and then I felt fangs scape against the skin. I moaned slightly and felt him smirk. He kissed me just beneath the ear and then he turned my head towards his and caught my lips in a kiss.

He kissed me tenderly, his lips caressing my own in a loving embrace. His tongue brushed my lips and I allowed him entrance. I moaned slightly and his tongue slowly traced its way through my mouth. The arm that was resting against my waist squeezed me close, my back against his chest. The claws slowly tapped against my hip and I felt myself fall into a haze of emotion.

He pulled away and I noticed that his eyes were red once agian and I knew this was Hiei that had kissed me. It wasn't influenced by his beast or anything else. It was just me and Hiei. I nuzzled his neck and sighed, kissing his pulse. I leaned my head against his shoulder and we stared at the stars.

It was maybe ten minutes later that I had decided we should get out. Hiei went out first, having no modesty what so ever and slipped his clothes on. I watched him turn around and I got out and slipped mine on as well. I felt the heat around me pick up and I felt my clothes become dry. I thanked him and he 'hn'ed. I shook my head and smiled at the colder demon.

"Why were you wondering about children?" he asked.

"Girls always wonder about those kinds of things." I told him with a light laugh. I turned an then ran off into the forest. "Can't catch me!" I called back, knowing very well that he could but all demons loved he chase and Hiei...was no exception. I ran into camp laughing with Hiei running behind me at a fast pace but not too fast. I ran and hid behind Sesshoumaru, who had stood to see what the hell I was doing.

Hiei appeared seconds after and touched my lips in a brief kiss as he ran by. I barely felt it and I didn't even see it. I doubt Sango and Boton did by their confused faces. Shippo had an idea but Sesshoumaru let out a bark of laughter. I looked at him, never really hearing his laughter. He looked down at me, a smile curving at his lips, eyes dancing in amusement. I huffed and turned away.

Though I couldn't deny that Sesshoumaru's laughter was beautiful. By Boton's eyes...I knew she thought so too. Sesshoumaru had gone hunting and had found some kind of deer. It was skinned and cleaned, already on a spit. I looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled softly.

_2.) With inu-youkai courting...the male has to prove that he is able to provide adequate supplies for the person he is courting and those around her. If he does not then he is unable to continue and must try again until he does._

_3.) If the female accepts his offer and believe it to be an adequate supply of food...she will go up the male and brush his nose with her own. She will walk around him once and stop behind him. She will press her head to his back and kiss the back of his neck and send out a small whine. If she does not then she will walk around him once, stop behind him, and snarl._

I nodded to him and I stepped before him. I brushed my nose against his own and then walked around him once. I stopped behind him and leaned my head against the expanse of his muscular back. I brushed his hair away and then I kissed the back of his neck. Something twinkled within me and I slipped my tongue out as I kissed him, just barely brushed his neck. I felt him shiver at the contact. I pulled away and went to where I saw Sango, not sparring him a glance.

Sango smiled and had already layed out my sleeping roll. I had a sleeping roll and one thin blanket as well as a change of clothes. Hers was on the other side of the fire, Sesshoumaru didn't want one, Hiei slept in a tree, and Boton was diagonal from both Sango and myself, Shippo across from Boton. I watched as she glared at me and I looked away, Sango sat beside me on my roll and we lay down. We faced eachother, one hand under each head and the other hands entwined between us. I missed our talks at night under the stars.

"Hey..." I began, Sango smiling at me in welcome. "...what does an elemental courting entail?" I asked. She giggled and her eyes glinted happily, our voices low.

"During an elemental courtship, most of it is physical." she giggled. "When you are a part of an elemental courtship, if he is mind reader like Hiei, they cannot invade your mind. An elemental cannot invade anything of the females unless asked. The first few days they usually stay away, the next few weeks they exchange kisses, hugs, nips, rubs, anything physical without sex. Because Hiei has fire in him...he may be overly physical. During this time...you talk and exchange your lives. This may cause Hiei to open up some and not act as he usually does.

If at any point and time Hiei does become unemotional and detached...you can call the courtship off. Elemental courtships aren't very difficult to understand but they are very physical, especially fire. I'll walk you through it." So through the night, after we ate, Sango schooled me. No one interrupted us, no one listened, it was just me and her in our private world. I fell asleep listening to my sisters voice. I vaguely felt her move and felt my body be covered. I vaguely felt Sesshoumaru rub a clawed hand through my hair and then I remembered nothing more.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with rising sun. Hiei was sitting beside me at that time. I was about to speak and I noticed that the rest of the camp was sleeping. He put a finger to my lips and lifted me into his arms, wrapping a blanket around me. I felt something move behind me and looked to see Sesshoumaru stand majestically, his robes making no sound. He nodded to Hiei and they took off running. I merely snuggled into Hiei's chest, taking in his scent as it swirled around me.

We ran silently through the forest, any demon that sensed us coming, pulling away and disappearing, not willing to take on two high classed male demons and a female with the energy of a Lady of the Makai. The wind gently blew around us and then we stopped. When we did I smiled at what I saw. We were in a clearing filled with beautiful red, blue, and white flowers. Sesshoumaru gestured for us to follow to a small hill within the clearing and we did. As we walked the flowers brushed against my skin in a feather light caress.

I giggled and Hiei set me down on the hill, both he and Sesshoumaru on either side of me. Sesshoumaru and Hiei gripped my hands and we watched the sun rise, the colors blending into pink, purple, and then finally to a light blue. I sighed with the beauty of it all, demonic birds cooing the morning, the dew on the grass, glistening with a silver light. I leaned against Hiei, my head on his chest. His other hand slowly, slightly hesitant, he touched a fox ear and rubbed it gently, my eyes closed as a purr worked its way into my throat.

I fell asleep once more.

* * *

I felt Sango shake me awake and I moaned at her to leave me alone. My eyes snapped open after I registered the fact I was in camp. I sat up and looked around. Was it all I dream? I looked at Hiei whom merely nodded down to me. I then turned to Sesshoumaru and he merely waved. I looked down at my blanket and noticed slight grass stains and smiled.

No. It wasn't a dream.

* * *

I had never heard of Lady Kagome. Not once had the name ever reached me. Now that I had met the once human girl, I was jealous. I knew I was jealous. She was pretty, I could admit that as much but what attracted her to Lord Sesshoumaru? I had been eyeing him for a few hundred years. Her hair was long, waist length, curling at the ends against her waist. It had beautiful red streaks and it was a raven black in color, glossy and shiny in the sun.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue...it put the midnight sky to shame. She had adorable ears that flopped against her head when she was sad, a beautiful reddish tale that curled and twitched around as though it were alive. She was small with a curvy figure but what made him want her? What made Sesshoumaru drool and care for her like he did?

What did she have that I didn't?

Just when my attentions turn to an untouchable Forbidden Child...she comes from no where and snags him. What was it that attracted two powerful demons, that could have any female they so desired, to her? What made her so damn special?! What was wrong with me?

Was it because I was Lady Death? Was it because I wasn't as pretty as her? Was it because she was strong or was it because she was a Lady of the Makai? What made them want her? I clenched my hands at my sides and felt my nails dig into the flesh but they didn't draw blood. I felt tears in my eyes at the way she held Sesshoumaru's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. I watched from above as she gently tackled Hiei in hug and he merely patted her back, causing Shippo and Sango to laugh.

He didn't fight her or hurt her as he would have done anyone else. Every now and then, she and Sesshoumaru would slip into a talk that no other would understand in a conversation of whimpers, barks, and yips. I would see his golden eyes dance with a light that wasn't always there. I would see both her and Hiei go quiet and I knew they were talking mentally by the way she would smile or giggle out of no where.

A tear trickled dwn my cheek and Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to me...he looked at me in confusion and I looked at him...he was beautiful. So I flew higher and higher until I felt the air constrict around me...I flew higher and then I smirked as my world grew black around me. My last thoughts...

_Catch me Hiei...catch me Sesshoumaru...catch me...I just want to feel your arms around me..._

I fell off of my oar and plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped. I looked at him as his eyes searched the sky.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"The Reaper has gone missing." he stated softly. I looked at him and then to the sky and couldn't find her. I strained my eyes and then I felt Sango move beside me, rustling my traveling clothes. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"She's falling." I whispered. I looked to where Sango had ran and she bent her knees and pushed up and watched her soar into the sky. Small cracks appeared in the ground and then she came back down...Boton in her arms. "What the hell was she thinking?!" I cried as I ran up and took Boton from Sango's arms set her on the ground. "Shippo, get me some water. Sango, get me a blanket. Sesshoumaru, get me a bed roll." I called upon miko powers that I rarely used because they conflicted with my demonic energy and slipped into an state of meditation, my hands above her heart, checking her internal organs and repairing the damage to her lungs the cold air caused.

I felt the water and I told Hiei to heat up. I wrapped her within a blanket and warmed her skin(A/N: when you slip into the atmosphere, it's very cold and when you fly like she did, ice appears upon your body due to the water in the atmosphere. I read up on this asked my chem teacher and he told me about this stuff so it should be pretty accurate.), I ripped a piece of my shirt and dipped it into the warm water. I placed it on her chest and warmed it.

I sighed and felt my miko power well within me and begin to fight my demon blood, trying to purify but I held a tight grasp on it. If I didn't then I would accidentally let it loose and my energies would fight and destroy me. I winced and let my power weeve into her. Hope fully Boton would be fine.

What was she thinking?

* * *

KYN: Here. I give you 2,851 words without the extra. I hope it's to your liking. I'm tired, my parents are having problems again, I'm failing a class, and I really want to finish 'To Win the Heart of a Thief'. Umm...That's all.  
Youko: She's having problems.  
Alucard: Yep.Sasuke: She is a problem.  
KYN: Screw you three.  
Youko, Sasuke, and Alucard: We've been there and done that.  
KYN: Whatever...please review guys and sorry it took so long to update but if you haven't visited my profile...yeah...alot of stories...and requests. I just posted a Sasuke/Kagome one-shot called...'Tears of the Broken' come and read it if you haven't!


End file.
